Taylor the Half Blood
by GazingAtTheStars
Summary: the powers that be had to step in to make sure that their two champions finally came together. even if it meant sending in someone who was never really seen by anyone but those who knew.
1. the begining

Hey everyone this is my first fan fix so bare with me if I have errors. And review to let me know if I'm doing anything wrong or that you don't like

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Taylor everything else belongs to the almighty Joss

Summary: What if Buffy and Angel had more help than they thought? Jumps around seasons. Before Welcome to the Hellmouth all of Buffy all of Angel and after Not Fade Away. Warning almost like a songfic but not really.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sunnydale After mayor's ascension

They were staring at each other through the fog. He walks away. She holds back tears trying her hardest to not cry.

"She really did it. She beat the mayor. Blew him to pieces." A young voice said

"Yes but she did it at a price. Her soul mate was lost to her. He's leaving for Los Angeles." A tall beautiful jet black haired woman said in a sing-song voice.

"And let me guess I have to go with him?"

"Of course you have failed both them and us. As their guardian it's your responsibility to keep them together. And seeing as you didn't and seeing as you're the only one that qualifies to see to them…" the woman's equally handsome male counterpart replied.

"And how do I qualify better than anyone else around here?" the girl looked to be about 14 with short brunette hair, and light green eyes.

"Because we have plans for you. Now go watch them try to get them back together while he is still in her town." The third figure a smaller blonde was now getting annoyed.

"You got it! One hook up between a slayer and vampire coming up!" she said as cheerfully as she could. Then to herself "_Damn really sucks sometimes to be the powers that be's bitch."_

TBC please review I need it.


	2. Angel

Summary: What happens if Buffy and Angel had more help getting back together than they thought?

Most chapters will be in Taylors POV

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

New York Manhattan 1987

I was walking across the rooftops of the buildings, the most useful way to hunt for vampires. And I was equipped with my state of the art wooden heels and guitar. But before I tell you about that night I should tell you about me, myself, and I. Me: Taylor Aarons, a musician. Myself: a girl that has been the same age of 14 since for 9 years. I: a homeless girl that fights vampires after singing at local bars. Living the dream.

Anyways back to vampires. I saw about a dozen or so surrounding a homeless man looking like a twenty- something or so. And you're asking, how a teenage girl can kill a dozen vampires with just a guitar and wooden heels. The heels have little tips that spring out on command that make handy stakes. And the guitar was my master piece. First, it's obviously wood but at the top a crossbow can be taken out, a broadsword on the side, cross carved in on the back, and to top it off the whole thing was glossed over with holy water. The ultimate killing machine. Oh, and also I'm part demon. So I have a lot of extra strength.

I jumped. Actually I flipped but, it was only like two stories or so. My aim was pretty good I landed on two vampire's backs hitting them with my spiked heels. Flipped off of them and landed on two more. I landed next to the man they were attacking.

"How the hell did you do that?" he was weak, easy prey for any vampire.

"What's the matter Angelus, need a little girl to help you fight any run of the mill vampire?" Oh Shit, no they didn't.

"Hey so not little here." That set me off majorly. I went into attack mode and took out the broadsword. Cutting the smartasses head off that called me little. Then presumably went after the other seven in the same fashion.

When that was all finished I boldly went to the man that they called Angelus. "So, you're the Angelus, Scourge of Europe. What's a vamp like you doing starving in the streets of New York? And what happened to the motley crew? How about I buy you some dinner?" I picked up my guitar and started walking, not waiting for him to follow. After a few seconds tough he did start to walk. The time was only about eight or so.

"The butcher's shop down the street is open until nine. We can get you some blood there, then head over to my place." I informed him.

"Why are you doing this for me? You know that I killed thousands and had help. But you offer an invitation to your house and food and money for more." He questioned.

"I don't believe in judging from a person's past, but what they do now. And you don't seem to be doing anything harmful at the moment, so what's the real damage." I said as we entered the shop. "Hey Marty how's the day going for you? So I need you to do me a favor. In the back can you check how much pig's blood you've got? And don't lie to me I would know." Marty got a frightened look on his face and scurried to the back.

"Does she house a lot of vampires? Well, she can't be one because she has a heartbeat." He was talking to himself but I could still hear him.

"Yeah, Tay we have some in the back how much do you need?" Marty came back to his luck with bags two bags full of the blood.

"Two should be good. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"My Manager said free of charge, being that we only throw this stuff out. Good luck with whatever it is that you need it for."

"Thank you Marty" I said in a calm but I can still kill you kind of way. "Come on, home sweet home is two blocks away. You won't die… oh wait, too late." He didn't laugh "No sense of humor huh?" No reply.

He wasn't moving. No one was. I think time had stopped then.

"Warrior, we request that you leave his presence immediately." A booming voice commanded suddenly three figures came forwards. The first one, the one that had called to me, a man with jet black hair, and two women one that looked the same as the male and a small girl looking about my age with blonde hair.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"You were not meant to meet him until later. There is another demon that will come in time for the vampire." The small blonde women said.

"And his name is what exactly?"

"He is the demon Whistler. We need him to show the vampire his calling." The black haired women stated

And that would be what?"

"He is to help the slayer. He is her soul mate. But neither one can be told. And before you ask there will be a new slayer. Niki Reed is gone. Anything else?"?

"Just two more. One who are you? And why was I supposed to meet him later? Does that mean that I have a different role?"

The three looked at each other. "We are the Powers that Be." They said at the same time. "Your are to keep the vampire and the slayer together." Time started to move.

"Um. I never got your name. But are we going to your apartment."

I was to bewildered to talk. "Uh.. Sorry but I have to go… somewhere. But one thing real fast. When a whistler comes, listen to his song." And with that I left.

Please review I need feed back.


	3. Bethany

Hey guys it's me again sorry about the wait. Now I want you to do me a big favor. If you read this piece please review. I get extremely sad when three hundred twenty some read my writing and don't leave any comments. Say you love it say you hate it! Anyway on with the story.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Los Angeles 1995

Underneath the post office

"I beseech access to the knowing ones" a shining door opens.

"What have you brought for us, lower being" a women with gold skin dress in a blood red toga asked.

"Quartz necklace, with healing powers" I tossed it to them. "Listen before you begin your rant, the powers asked me to come here now will you let me through of will I have to make you." I didn't have a lot of time for games.

"Yes the temperamental, half-blood. They said you would be coming. But you seem too young to handle such a responsibility. Are you sure this is her sister?" the male oracle asked.

"Yes brother, I can see into her soul, her destiny lies with what they have told us." The female coolly stated. "They are having a messenger set a human job for you at the moment. For you occupation here though, you are to look after the slayer to be. You shall go to her school become her friend, keep her close. We can teleport you there if you wish," the female replied gently.

"Sure, why not. Just not somewhere too conspicuous. Teleporting out of nowhere raises questions I can't answer. Wait you said a job. What kind of job? How about housing?"

"You are a musician are you not? That will be your profession at a local club that the slayer goes to. And as for housing there is an apartment above the club. They're a mile away from the school."

"What about the vampire, Angelus? Aren't I to watch over him too?" finally answers

"In time. But for now the slayer to be needs you." All of the sudden I was pushed backwards out the door by a gust of wind.

To myself, "well, off to school. I can still make it in time being that it's only five in the morning." And I teleported away.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hemery High same day

My recommendation never teleport it's like you organs want to flip inside- out. After near vomiting I realized I had two problems. One I didn't have any school supplies. And two I still had my guitar on my back.

"This is fantastic." I yelled to no one in particular. About two seconds later, a short pale man came up to me.

"Hello there. Name's Doyle. I just got you a job and home if you want you can follow me. The powers have got you some things you might need. Oh pardon, what's your name princess?"

"Taylor Aarons. Can you tell me what street it's on, I only have twenty minutes to get there and back." Damn powers that be enjoy screwing with time.

"Uh, okay. Its 127 second street above a place called the rainbow that's where you're working on Tuesdays and Fridays." He said obviously confused.

"Thanks!" I ran as fast as I could, being that I could do a mile in five minutes, I didn't have a problem but I wanted to make a good impression.

I was so caught up with being on time I forgot to put my guitar down.

There was a backpack that was filed with supplies for a freshman. Or so I thought, I never went to school past 8th grade. I ran back to the school seeing more people approaching it too. And they were staring at me. Shit.

I was back on campus and just came out of the office with a map and a schedule, when I saw her. There was a tingle in my spine. It had to be her.

"Hey my name's Bethany Winters. I'm new around here so I have no idea where I'm going. Can you help me?" I asked politely like a normal girl. I had changed my hair color to a salt and pepper braided look. And my eyes were now green.

She took the lollipop out of her mouth, "Sure. And I'm Buffy. These are my friends, Jennifer, Kimberly, Nicole, and Tyler."

"So, like why do you have a guitar on your back? I was sure that you can't play on campus." The one addressed as Kimberly asked me.

"Um, well I was in a hurry to get here, and forgot to take it off." They stared at me. "I'm the new singer at the Rainbow, and we were doing a sound check for tonight." I lied. Whatever it takes.

"Oh my god, that is like so awesome. We have to hang out some time!" I was glad that the powers got me a cool job. The bell suddenly rang, alerting us that it was time to get to class.

"So can I see your schedule?" Buffy asked me as she took it out of my hands. "This is a major weird. You have the same exact classes as me." That had to be the powers work. "Okay so if you want to be in our group you have to answer a few simple questions. Well you sing and play guitar so that's a good step. Where did you live before?"

"New York City. Manhattan. I lived with my aunt but she recently died so I came to live with my uncle, the owner of the Rainbow." Yep more lying. This is way fun.

"Oh my god, its official you are so in with us, it's not even funny. So if you want to impress the girls and me you need to join the cheerleading squad, and go shopping with us on Saturdays." She not so bad. Not bad at all.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A few weeks went by and I was getting used to being with people my own age again. But the day came when Buffy was Called finally.

"See you Buffy, see you Beth." They called. I was even getting used to people calling me Beth not Taylor.

"Buffy Summers?" A middle aged English man asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. "Hi! What?"

"You're not from Bullock's, are you?" She asked. "'Cause I-I meant to pay for that lipstick." I laughed at her knowing that she always will come up with an excuse. Merrick looked at me and I gave him a nod.

Then inside his head I said "I was sent by the powers that be to watch her. After she's used to slaying then I leave.

"Listen Buffy, I have to go prep for a show, but I'll see you later kay. Call me" I acted as normally as possible. Knowing that in a couple of days I would have to leave.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It's been only a week and already our, I mean Buffy's, friends have walked out on her. Merrick and I have agreed that I tell her today. Then tomorrow morning I'm leaving for god knows were else the powers send me.

"hey Buffy, can I talk to you?" It was lunch period and I was just going to get it out now. She nodded and waited for me to explain. "I know what you are. The slayer I mean." She looked at me strangely. I continued "Do you ever get this tingly felling around me? It's because I'm a half demon. Don't ask what because I don't really know. I've been fighting vampires since I was twelve, and the power that be sent me here to watch you, to keep you out of harm." I got up to throw away my trash. "And one more thing, I'm leaving tonight." She never saw Bethany Winters again.

Please please review.

A few comments, I don't know how to really write in accents so you have to imagine characters saying it.

One of Taylor's powers as a half-demon is to change her form. And she is a witch.

Please review!


	4. Cordy

Hey everyone! I'm back! So this chapter will take place in different points in Buffy season one and two covering almost all of them.

Dedication: I owe this chapter to ba2006 and inlo for keeping my spirit alive when no one else would review.

Last note: I'm looking for a beta so if anyone's interested let me know!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pre-season 1

"Welcome back lower being," the female oracle greeted me.

"Hey there. So where am I off to now, back to New York?" I asked trying to get right to the point. I wanted to get in and out of here.

"No, you are to the town over the Hellmouth in California, Sunnydale." The male oracle answer obviously annoyed. Gee who would have thought? "But when you get there, this time you are not to interact with any of them. Understand?"

"Sure boss-man. I'm on it" I replied running out of there as fast as I could.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sewers of Los Angeles

Same time

"I want to be like you, just not dress like you." Angelus confessed, and then walked down the tunnel.

Whistler looked down watching him leave. I then decided to make my appearance.

"Hey, Whistler isn't it?" I asked kindly trying to not scare him.

"Holy shit kid, where did you come from? And who's asken?" he was obviously startled but nothing too bad.

"Sorry, I was listening in, the power sent me, and I'm the "keeper" of the slayers and his relationship. As for my name, its Taylor, that's all you need to know. Oh, except for the fact that I'm a half demon so I can change my form to blend in to surroundings or to look like a different human. Now about the vampire. I need to talk to him. Kay?" he just nodded. I started to run after Angelus glad that he was walking not running.

"Vampire, wait up." I called to him.

"You're that girl from the ally. The one that gave me blood and offered to stay in her home. The stupid one. That then left after paying." He really enjoys that blank stare.

"Yep that would be me. Listen, I know that you're going to help the slayer. And by the way great memory. So there something that you need to know…" suddenly it hit me. It wasn't painful or anything it was more like zoning out for a minute.

"Um, I still don't know your name. Are you okay?" he was concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's Taylor by the way. What was I saying." I thought for a second "Oh, the town that you're going to, Sunnydale, it's on a hellmouth. And the… something called the harvest is coming. She has to stop it. It's a massacre that the master is planning. An… and if it's successful, he… oh god… if it succeeds, he'll… I… I think he'll rise." That always happens after it too, the pictures that I rarely get are always fuzzy. And it takes a few minute to process.

I looked at my watch. "Damn, sorry I have to go now Angel." I started to turn around.

"What did you call me?"

"Well, I figure that going to meet a slayer that could easily look up your name, you need to change it. So shorten it too Angel." I said still not facing him.

"Will I be seeing a lot of you?" I was walking farther away.

"Depends" he's now totally out of sight and I head up out of the sewer, and on a bus to Sunnydale, the Hellmouth.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On the bus ride I was sleeping peacefully, for once, when a reoccurring dream came into my unconscious state. It was of a pregnant woman killing a young girl of about eighteen then giving birth to an old woman. It also shows the same women falling in "love" with the man now known as Angel. But I know that the child wasn't Angels because he would be with Buf- the slayer, wait the father is a young boy 14 or so. Ugh. But that wasn't the worst. I know what the dream means.

It's now my responsibility to kill her too.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She's a student at Sunnydale High. Her name is Cordelia. Nick name is "Cordy".

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Buffy comes around the bend with a steak. I make her sense go off, she thinks there's a vampire. But she stops just in time.

She official meets Angel now. He tells her about the hellmouth and the harvest. Not his name though.

The new vampire has a vendetta with the girl she is his first target. His best friend, the slayers new friend, steaks him. Damn.

BABABABABABABABABA

He tells her his name. She thinks it's pretty. Score for me.

!#$%^&*()

The witches spell book turns to a page about blinding by the "wind". The slayer saves the day. Again.

!#$%^&*()

I try to channel the hyena kids to attack her. No luck, they go to the pig.

BABABABABA

They kiss and are getting closer. I can't say anything not yet. He shows her his other face, then steaks his sire. Good I hated that bitch.

!#$%^&*()

I tell the invisible girl all the perks of be just that, including ways to kill your enemy. Buffy tricks her.

BABABABABA

He tries to comfort her about dying. Never even thinks about turning her.

!#$%^&*()

The monster from hell is interested in her due to some heavy channeling

!#$%^&*()

He takes her to the dance after killing the master. But I can see that he's afraid to hold her, like she might break or something. They dance, but only to the slow songs, both having too much excitement for anything else. Mostly they just talk get to know each other better. She then tells him that she will be with her dad in the summer and gives him a kiss goodbye before leaving to pack.

BABABABABABABA

They both know that they love each other, but haven't told the other. I try to tell them in their dreams. The go as follows.

Buffy is sitting with her friends, at a table. Angels comes up to her with a look of love that only he could give to her. A slow song comes on.

"Buffy, would you like to dance?" he asks like the gentleman that he is. She just nods her head. And takes his hand. Their now in the middle of the dance floor standing as humanly close as possible to each other. She looks at him with lust in her eye, and he returns the look. They basically sprint across the floor back to his apartment. The next part I left for them to think of. They do it differently each time, sometimes it involves bull-wipes and leather, and sometimes scented candles and rose petals. That should get them thinking I hope.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Time freezes again. The powers want to talk to me.

"Half-blood," all three called to me. "We are aware of the dreams that you are putting into the vampire's and slayer's head. They are to halt immediately. You may not have been aware of this but the vampire's curse, his soul, has a loophole. If he experiences one moment of true happiness then the soul is taken from him and we lose an important champion."

"How can they be happy if they can't even, you know, go at it? You're perfect plan has a flaw." I pointed out.

"Very well. One the eve after the slayer's seventeenth birthday you will perform the spell to set his soul to him as a gift, meaning no loophole. Does that suit you?" The eldest female said.

"Yes I won't fail you." I promised.

"One thing half-blood. This is an attachment to the vampire's soul. If it is gone, so is the spell." They disappeared on that happy note.

And I knew that with the power in me they would be happy.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yes Taylor does have visions but they're not like the one that Doyle had. She can only see things when something major is coming or if she's in the exact spot of something to happen.

Obviously this is a major Cordy basher but to let you know she isn't the villain in here.

Please review. This is my goal, at least 50 review for the whole story. That's not too much being I have a lot more in store with the plot and such.


	5. Katharine part one

Hey everyone or more like all one of my loyal fans. Way to go **ba2006**. The only one that has sent me more than one review. But any way some notes I have changed the name of the story to Taylor the half-blood only because the name 'fixing them up' didn't do the story justice. And I goofed in the author's note last chapter. It was only season one nothing from two. I would have made it like a super long chapter but I had to go film a video for English class.

*if you got the hint, you all really need to review.

** Kay so for real this time it's set in season 2 of Buffy. I will go less on the trying to kill  
Cordy unless someone says so cuz it's really getting me nowhere. (Not sure yet though)

***how 'bout we compromise, you don't have to send me review's just tell your friends about it and have them tell their friends about it. Maybe out of that we can get more that three reviews.

****last note promise, super sorry about the fact that I haven't updated in a week. Like I said on my profile (if anyone really reads those things) my word program was down for like a week, and I had the story done just not you know, posted.

***** Just kidding about the last note, this is the real last note. I don't know how to do accents so we all will have to pretend that the characters have them. Kay awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Taylor and any other random character that I may add.

Rating: T for some swearing and hints of sex, otherwise it's clean.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sunnydale 1997  
Angel's Apartment

He was sleeping. Like most vampires do during the day. He had to know about his soul. But the powers said that I shouldn't. Screw them. But I could get struck by lightning, so I won't tell him, I'll show him.

I entered his dreams again. It was the same dream that I had sent him before but the only difference was that I had provided the ending. He didn't go to sleep only to wake up to her again, instead he lost his soul immediately, and he knew it, and then drained her of all of her blood.

I left him with one final message. Whispering it into his ear "she's back."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Over the next few weeks nothing really happened between them they argued, they talked about all the reasons that they couldn't be together. Nothing new. Until Miss I'm-such-a-good-person-because-I-invite-people-over-to-death-trap-parties-set-up-by-people-that-are-plotting-to-kill-me told Buffy that she had to come to a Frat party with her because one of the boys was interested in her.

Oh, so I kind of went back in time when I saw whoredelia with the college boy and went back in time to the fifties to make sure that his father had worshiped this awful lizard demon and had to sacrifice virgins each year to keep him alive. Perfect for her. Until the one had to bring his stupid friend and the rest well, you know.

By the way Willow is the new me apparently. She flipped out at Angel for not trying to be with Buffy. Did I mention how much I loved her?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Angel's apartment

"Hello Liam"

"Katharine? Is- is that you? No it can't be, I-I I killed you. You died a long, long time ago." He was completely confused but what else would one expect when his sister comes back from the dead.

"Of course brother, I wouldn't be a dream. Why would one want to dream of family forgotten right? I mean you killed me correct? Before you speak, I was sent back to watch over you, make sure you don't do anything foolish. And I am sort of a ghost just not really. What did they say? Oh yes, the returned my soul to my body, but not my real body because, well that one is rotting in the cemetery."

"But can others see you or am I the only one? I'm sorry that I have so many questions but you have to understand, I haven't seen you for over two hundred years. It's kind of unnerving." He replied shyly, still obviously in shock.

"Yes others can see me and I will be attending Sunnydale High, like any "normal" fifteen-year-old. I start tomorrow. So that means that I have to go now. I'm sorry. But I will be seeing you tomorrow." I started to leave.

"Why are you going to high school if you're supposed to be watching me?"

"I don't know Liam, maybe because they don't want a random teenager that's not in school to look suspicious, maybe it's my chance to have a "normal" life." I sighed. "There's that word again. I thought that I had a normal life in Galway. Oh well that was then. And I'm in the now. I really have to go back to the hotel. I will see you tomorrow." I walked up to him and place a kiss on his check. "Goodnight Liam."

"Goodnight Katharine" he smiles sweetly. That smile, the reason that I trusted him. The reason that I let him in the damned house.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Streets of Sunnydale

I was walking through the warehouse district of Sunnydale doing a fast sweep there because that's one of the few place that buf-the slayer doesn't go to that often, and damn was I tired. Dusting vamps gives anyone the sleep for a week feeling.

I walked passed Angel's apartment building to make sure that he was okay, but not seen of course. When I noticed a girl no older than me walking out of the door that led to the basement. Being my curious self I followed, and what I saw was beyond weird even for a half blood demon like myself. Curiouser, and curiouser.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOX

So sorry that I haven't written in like a week but schools coming to a close this week so I should have more chapters coming soon. I felt so sad when I saw that my story was on the second page of the in progress, that I had to finish this chapter.

Please review. You may even get a cookie! (I'm not above begging and/or bribing.)


	6. Katharine part two

I know that the story's kind of slow for the moment but I have a lot of great ideas that I want to jump to but wouldn't happen if I didn't expand on the before that I'm working on. But the sad news is that I'm kind of at a writer's block for this part of season two trust me more good stuff is coming.

Once again I want to that ba2006, inlo, and eternal tales for reviewing my story.

I have decided that I will wait to post the next chapter until I get the same number of review as number of chapters. Not just for this one but for all of them. It's harsh but fare.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you that take the time to read the story, and JJP29 for the helpful incite.

AN: so Taylor/Katharine will be pronouncing Giles name the way that the Buffy-bot does.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I walked passed Angel's apartment building to make sure that he was okay, but not seen of course. When I noticed a girl no older than me walking out of the door that led to the basement. Being my curious self I followed, and what I saw was beyond weird even for a half blood demon like myself. Curiouser, and curiouser.

She turned around and looked at me, but I was about one hundred yards away, no way that a human could possibly hear me. She starts to walk closer and closer to me until we are face to face. The strangest thing about that moment was that, I can read auras, and hers was exactly like mine. I mean that auras are like finger prints everyone's is different.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked forcefully.

"Come on can't you figure it out?" she suddenly looked like a twin, or a clone, or a demon that could change their form and voice. Or…

FLASHBACK

"Mom what else can I do? I mean yeah I can change my face but there are many other generations of demons that your mom's mom's mom's mom slept with."

"Taylor!" My mother yelled at me. In a hushed tone she whispered "You know that we aren't supposed to talk about family in public."

"sorry." It was Christmas in New York City in 1981, I was only twelve. Two years before I stopped aging. One year before I last saw my mother. We were walking around Times Square, after eating at Roxy's, the cheese cake place.

Suddenly I bumped into an older girl about sixteen. "Oh, I'm sorry" then I saw her face.

It was mine.

END FLASHBACK

"You're the girl, person, thing that I saw fifteen years ago." I exclaimed.

"No asshole, try to touch me." She commanded. I did as she said. But as I would have placed my hand on her face, it passed through. "Holy shit" I mumbled. Snapping back into reality I jumped back. "Just what the hell are you?" I yelled. God don't let anyone come out.

"Do I really have to tell you?" I just continued to stare at her. "I'm you. We are the same person."

I started to laugh, "I'm sorry did you say same person, or people that look alike/ can change form."

"No, you wanted someone to watch Angel so out I came looking like his sister, by the way you have to in role in school. I told Angel that he was going to have ears in the day time. Don't look at me like that, it makes sense."

"So why can't you go? I mean, you told him Katharine was going to school, not you, me us. Oh my god I can't believe that I'm having a conversation with myself." I banged my head agents the side of a building softly. "How long can you go without being in me? I mean-"I was embarrassed by the way it sounded, she just laughed. "A half hour but that was you not knowing about the ability. Speaking of which, it's almost time to go." She suddenly started to shimmer and dissolve into speck that flew into me.

Well once again it's off to school. Fantastic. But, I'd never been to high school. How bad could it be?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
"hi I'm Katharine Angelus" I told the secretary at the high school. She stared a hole through me. "Can I have my schedule please?" I asked the old women who looked to be in her sixties. Without taking her eyes off me she handed me a schedule and map. I was posing as a sophomore with hope that I would have some classes with the Scoobies. Closing the door I had my schedule in my face I didn't even see the person standing right in front of me. I knocked into her and we both fell.

"I'm so sorry" I started to apologize when I saw that the person that I fell over was the slay- Buffy.

"It's okay don't worry about it. When we went to clean up our spilled contents she picked up my steak as I picked up hers. "Hey… um I can take you to the library… to... you know… get books" she was suddenly very nervous.

"If I told you that it was a new self defense item in New York, would you believe me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Not a prayer." She replied taking me to the library.

"So thanks, Buffy. Hey maybe we have classes together." I said still smiling.

"It's no prob- how do you know my name?" shit, I'm never this careless.

"In the phone book. I know you won't buy that one." I gave up, knowing that either way she was going to take me to Giles. "So lead the way"

"Giles?" Buffy called out.

"Ah, Buffy you are here… with a guest." He said turning his attention to me.

"Hi, I'm Katharine." Afraid that if I said my 'last name' he would catch on, or at least think that something isn't right.

"Now can you explain the steak that Buffy found in your back pack?" he asked.

"What, no do you know what a slayer is? Are you one? The answers are yes I do and no I'm not, just a girl whose parents and brother were murdered by the same vampire. I have now dedicated my life to killing them."

"Now tell me miss, I don't know your last name, but anyways why are you really here?"

OXOXOXXOXOX

Oh, cliffhanger, there's one way to get a faster update. Yep! By reviewing, so click the nifty little green and white box in the center of the page!


	7. Xander

I'm back! Before we get started on the latest chapter of Taylor, I have a few comments on reviews. When I had reviewed some of your stories, I had asked that you would read mine. I know that it sounds stupid but, hey I'm not above begging.

My point is that if you have a story that you want me to read, feel free to let me know. I would be happy to read any of them! Next, if you have any ideas as to where this fic could go again just let me know I love getting other peoples incite on my stories.

Now that ramble was long enough, on with the show!

Oh, so one more fast **IMPORTANT **author's note, I have changed Katharine's last name from Angelus to O'Connors because it would be stupid for her to call her brother by his last name in the 17th century, and why would Darla call him by his last name also?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I will ask you one more time, Miss Katharine. Who are you and why are you here?" Giles demanded harshly. As he was talking though, he went into his office to retrieve a small dagger, and was now pointing it at my neck. "Well? I don't have all day."

"I was sent here. By a man, tall, dark, broody. He wanted me to watch you, to quote unquote, be his eyes and ears in the day time. He didn't tell me his name, just that he was willing to pay me, a poor down on her luck musician." I wasn't ratting him out in any way. Okay well maybe I was but the important part was she didn't know about my mission.

"Why, why would Angel send you to watch me?" she wasn't really talking to me just to herself.

"He wanted to protect you. There are so many demons that can go out in the sunlight, just you know, not him." I stated simply.

And Giles being the smart one said, "Well, if you were here to be his eyes and ears in the daylight, why did you have a steak on your person?"

"I heard about a nest and was planning to skip free period and kill them in the daytime." I said obviously.

"Are you huma-" suddenly Buffy's friends walk in oblivious to me.

"Hey G-man, we have the info on the Glacknef demon that you wanted. Apparently it peels skin off of people's bodies and gives it to its young. The worst part, it mates with the person first. And we found a whole bunch of ways to kill it." Xander lays a folder on the table with all of the information and more.

Willow coughs loudly pointing at me, and Xander goes incredibly pale. "Hey um I didn't mean demon, I meant, puppy. No I don't mean that. Willow, what do I mean?" He starts to babble.

"Oh, Glacknef demons are fairly easy to kill. Just cut the head off, or " I plainly made conversation. "By the way, my names Katharine. And you are?"

"Um I'm Xander, and that's Willow." He says as Willow waves and smiles. "How do you know about demons? And I've lived in Sunnydale a long time, how have I never seen you?"

"I'm human, to answer your question Giles." I turned to Xander "My parents and brother were killed by a vampire." I turned back to Buffy and Giles "It's the truth, just not the reason that I'm here. And about the demon, I would like to help." Homeroom bell rang. "But not now because being that it's only my first day, I should be there." I sprinted out of the library.

OXOXOXOXOX

Later during my free period instead of going to the supposed nest that I had found, I was in the quad just playing my guitar, being that in the rules there was nothing about having permission/ a permit.

"So what's a pretty girl like yourself doing strumming all by her lonesome?" Xander came up to me and sat on the bench next to me. "Didn't you tell Giles that you had a nest to clean this period?"

"Well it was only to hide the fact that the only reason that I carry a steak around in the day time is because I happen to live in fear of a vamp attacking me." I mumbled softly. "I'm all I have left."

"Do you want someone to play for? Or are you one of those I work better alone types?" Xander says looking into my eyes like he see my soul. Slowly he leans in, getting closer and closer with each second. And I wasn't going to stop it. Slowly he kissed me. It seemed to last an eternity, and I wasn't in any hurry to make it stop. He lips pushing on mine was an experience that I hadn't experienced in a long time. Happiness.

Suddenly I remembered, and pulled away from him "Xander, we can't. I can't. I barely know you, and… an- I have to go." I suddenly ran away, too confused to be there sitting with him.

How on earth could I be so stupid? I was here to watch the slayer, because I was sent here to make sure she gets together with the souled vampire. I'm not supposed to flit and- and kiss one of her friends. Besides I'll just end up having to leave when my mission is over.

OXOXOXOXOX

Library After School

"Ah, Katharine, you're here we were just discussing the whereabouts of the Glacknef demon." Giles greeted.

"You can call him and his friends crispy." I said satisfied with my work.

"Their gone?" Xander asked, looking into my eyes once more.

"Um yeah." I said not able to speak all of the sudden. "I set them on fire. No more mating, egg laying, skin stripping demons in the general Sunnydale area."I forced out.

"Well in any rate, we should research perhaps why they would want to be on the hell mouth." Giles said being his stuffy English self.

!#$%^&*()

An hour later after getting up to put my useless book away, Xander was doing the same. "Hey" I whispered, not wanting any one to hear me.

"What is there any certain reasons that that you want to point out why we shouldn't be together?" Xander demanded.

I responded a little harsher. "How about the girl right under your nose? Xander open your eyes, I've been here all of a day and I see how much she loves you. How much she always has." He just kept looking into my eyes. Damn I could get lost in that gaze. Only this time it was me that leaned in and kissed him.

OXOXOXOX

Well minor cliff hanger. Let me know what you think about Katharine and Xander. They could keep going because I hate Cordy, or they could stop, and life goes on. Just let me know


	8. The spell

So I had no reviews last time… what's up with that? Oh well if you love me, you'll review.

And, I'm not going to update for the next three weeks starting Monday because I have volleyball camp and then I go to another one and then I go on vacation, so I'll try to get more up this week.

Shorter rant that usual, sad.

Last note: watch out ladies and gent's, it's finally here my rewrite of surprise and innocence! (Loud obnoxious cheering)

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I pulled away "What the hell? Did you not just hear me?" I was yelling at him, trying to get the message across. "I don't want you Xander!" I grabbed my coat and guitar that I had left on the main table and stormed out.

When I was just about to exit who was to enter but Angel "Katharine. What are you doing here?" he greeted me.

"I was helping them research when… nothing I have to go." I brushed him off and went past him.

OXOXOXOXOX

Over the next few weeks, I had tried to stay distant from the scobbies but I was close enough to watching them. I wasn't even talking to Angel.

"Hey Katharine," Willow plopped down right next to me during lunch. "I don't think that anyone had thanked you for helping out during Halloween, it was good to know that someone didn't want to dress up in the group."

"No problem, so I wanted to ask, are you guys okay? I mean after the whole evil demons taking your bodies to make room for their Queen is ick." I said concerned and slightly disgusted

"We're good, we beat the baddy so it's all good but I do have a slight headache" she said. There was a long uncomfortable silence that lasted about a minute. "Why didn't you want to be with Xander?" Willow broke out.

I said while staring right at her "I saw someone that had been his for a long time but he never knew it. I hoped that telling him that would help but, he's still stupid as ever." I snorted. I was looking at my watch. "Oh damn it, I have to go. Sorry Willow." I stood up.

"Hey Katharine, it's Buffy's birthday tomorrow, very hush-hush, you can come if you want."

"As long as I'm not your date." I smiled. Then like most other times, I ran off.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I was practically leaning on the door when I heard their conversation, and their smoochies. God, if only Angel could keep it in his pants for one more day, I can reveal myself, then go back to home sweet NYC. It's almost sad to go but, no one would care.

"The part at the end of the night when we say goodbye. It's getting harder" she tells him honestly.

"Yeah, it is." He responds. I know something else that was getting harder. And that was my queue to hide, when Buffy opened the door.

I waited until he was about to close the door when, "Hey there big brother." I greeted casually.

"How much of that were you listening in on?" he questioned.

"Since office supply store in Vegas." I walked in and sat down on his bed. "So what's new with our resident vampire?" he stared at me. "Okay Mr. Grouchy, I have to head off to school anyways. But do me a favor. Can you keep it in your pants for one more day? It would save many people a lot of time and effort." More staring. "I would love to have this contest with you but like I said school." I hoped of the bed and left to try to get ahead of Buffy.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ms. Calendar?" I asked walking into her room. She's sitting at her desk, grading paper I suppose.

She looked up at me "Yes Katharine, what can I help you with?" she warmly asked.

"You want to know how you can help me." I started. "Well that was the question."

"Stop interfering with Buffy and Angel. I know your uncle's here. You were planning on seeing him after school."

"I don't think you know what you're saying." She commented.

"Then let's say this, after tonight things are going to change. And I don't need the likes of you trying to break them apart."

"Change how and what are you?"

"That's not necessary, gypsy" I left her then, wanting to get the last word.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I had to admit that it felt pretty good to be back in the group. I mean that I was still considered to Willow at least to be invited. I was walking down the hallway on to my first class of the day, gym. As I was walking past the janitorial closet I heard movement only to be followed seconds later by Xander get out of the closet.

"Wow in the closet. No wonder the gang can never find you." I sarcastically said.

"Well hello to you too Taylor. How's life been?" he asked again with sarcasm.

Next I saw Cordelia walking out high and mighty.

I laughed dryly "That's just great Xander. Did you think I was talking about her?" I was too angry to talk to him. So I walked. What else do I ever do?

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Later that night, the Bronze

"Where is she?" Angel asks, coming out from behind the pillar.

"Don't worry, she's Buffy. I bet that she right out-" Buffy come crashing in with a vampire following on the pointy end of a drumstick.

"Surprise!" Cordy yells.

"That about sums it up." Oz nodded. I ran out knowing that it must have been something that the vamps had and Buffy was fighting for. Then I saw the gypsy trying to carry in a huge box I knew it from somewhere. She looked up and I shot her a give me the box or pain will follow look. So, she gave me the box.

I went back inside and set it on the table that everyone was surrounding.

"Okay what the hell is it?" I demanded.

"I have no idea." Giles said helpfully "Can- can it be opened?" he asked.

"Yeah. There's a release right here." Buffy pointed out.

She opened the box and out pops an arm, that went straight for her neck in an attempt to strangle her. But between he, Angel, and myself we managed to get it off of her.

As Angel started to tell the whole tale of the Judge, I had just gotten another vision. But this time it was from the PTB's. It was the spell, fairly easy just some Latin, a pentagram, and the soulmates. I just needed them to be alone.

"You're the only one that can protect this thing." Jenny confirmed. What the hell?

"What about me?" I asked staring at her angrily.

"What you're just going to skip town for a few months?" she inquired.

"Why not? I have no family, the government's paying for my schooling, and I can do it just as well, if not better. I don't have a little allergy to the sun." I was almost yelling. If it was the last thing I do, Angel wasn't leaving this town.

"Katharine, you can't. I won't let you." Angel was lecturing me like a proper brother. "What would mother and father say? They would rather me go and have you continue schooling. Besides I'm the one that was the lay about not you."

"Fine but I'm not staying for you, I'm staying for mother and father Liam." I promised.

Jenny butted in, "I'll drive you to the docks, Angel. Buffy, are you coming?"

OXOXOXOXOXO

The library

Xander was explaining his fantasy when Buffy walked in, with different close on, and wet hair.

As Willow and Xander called their parents, I walked over to Buffy, noticing her new accessory.

"Nice bling. Where'd you get it?"

"Angel gave it to me it's called a claddagh ring." She said admiring it.

"You know what it means don't you?" I asked, but she just shook her head. "My people traditionally gave these to one another as wedding bands. According to Gaelic law, you and Angel are married." I explained. She gave a soft gasp, then a big smile that turned into a yawn. "Buffy I need to tell you something, but get some rest first, it can wait."

OXOXOXOXOX

When Buffy suggested that we check places I was the first to head out to get ingredients to make the pentagram. I went to set up the spell next to Angel's apartment. I thought that it would be the best place, being that we didn't want a place too public. And I didn't want them to know until I knew that it was for sure.

I saw them coming down the stairs I have no idea why they were here though, so I did the quickest thing I could think of. I turned myself and the spell things invisible. Once the door was closed, I checked my watch, it was 12:13 I could start the spell. As I started to chant I saw that I was missing a key element to the spell, the representation of each element. I had to run out, back to the magic shop, for necessary simple, but effective representations. By the time I had walked there, found the elemental stuff, walked back, and set them up. It had been three hours. Well I didn't have to start right then at midnight. So I was once again chanting feeling the magic rush through me.

As the spell was coming to a close, Angel burst through the door running outside. It must have been my spell. It finished a minute later, the buildup that the magic had been making burst in side of me, and in a fast explosion left me tired and restless.

BABABABA

Meanwhile outside

"Buffy!" Angel called out in agony.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

There you have it folks. Now it's your turn. Does Angel get his soul back, or dose he lose it?

Please review.


	9. AN super improtant!

Sorry everybody! I know I know, I hate author's notes pages as much as the next person but… I have to let all of you know that I won't be updating anymore for like three weeks. I have two week long volleyball camps and then I'm going on vacation to Mexico!

And I wanted to take the time right now to thank everybody that has reviewed my stories. Angel1969, ba2006 (the only person to review every single chapter), vixangel (OMG she is like one of my favorite authors), romanceaholic, kimm2007, annakebb4ever, FutureMreEdwardC, JJP29, Eternal Tales, and inlo.

And I have updated my story, not so soon, to the complete section. I wasn't going anywhere with it, and just couldn't sprout new ideas that could make it flow. So to all of you that wanted more super sorry.

Lastly, some people are suggesting a sequel to I know That You Don't Love me, but frankly I have no idea what else to write about, so unless I get ideas from the reviewer…

Okay this is the last one, since I'm going to be gone for a while, I have some great fics that you can read. Any of Angels blue eyed girl/Angelusdarkangels (they're the same person.) MacKenzie Creation's with arms wide open, Dark hearts by Phoenix333, Vampire fairytale by Brandi Rochon, Teenage Anthem by butimbroken. And a bunch of others that I can't list off the top of my head. (just read around).

And I leave you with a promise that I made that you all should too.

_I promise to be faithful to this vow and always to review each story that I read, with my honest opinion, and helpful ideas that can improve the author's writing father. Thus making said author feel good about what they are writing. I shall keep this promise until the day that I get so bored of fan fiction, that I never come back to this site again. _

Copy and paste the promise on to your profile if you believe in it! It's on my profile also if you can't get it from here.

I bid you all a cheerful farewell.


	10. The result

I'm back! Super sorry about the last few weeks, I have been reading when I got the chance but not updating because I only had one day a weeks. Anyways back to the story!

A/N: I suck at writing Angelus so bare with me through the crappyness and if anyone can help e-mail/ review/ pm me! I also suck at fight scenes.

Hint, hint: I NEED A BATA!!!!!

Thanks to everyone who review. Christina, k84, ba2006, J, and inlo. You guys totally rock! Snaps for you!

Recommendation of the chapter: Eternal tales by Eternal tales (Christina).

Disclaimer: All Joss's and the lunk heads that screwed everything up.

Distribution: Just ask and tell me what you're doing with it.

Rating: Teen for some swearing and sexual references

Spoilers: For surprise and innocence

Thanks: to the lovely people at BuffyWorld for providing extremely useful transcripts for like every single episode.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I had to follow him. It was the only option to see if the spell worked or if they went at it before the spell had the chance to activate. But that might have been my fault.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate rain? Especially when it comes down fast and hard, and just spurt everything and everywhere... That sounded a bit wrong. But any ways it's happening, they never said what Angel would feel, only the result. It sounds painful though.

"Hey you okay? Want me to call 911?" the hooker that lived in the building called out.

Suddenly he jumped up right as rain. What the hell? I thought.

"No the pain is gone." He says coolly.

"You sure?" she asked taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Yeah" he replies. Angel bites her neck. A very un-Angel thing to do.

"I feel just fine." He blows out the smoke he's just ingested from her now dead lungs.

Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen. Angel turns over and looks at me. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked stating the obvious.

"Now I would stay and chat about how the hell you're here when I should really be getting back to a slayer that's just begging to be tu-" he stop in the middle of his sentence, actually everything stopped.

"Do you guys have to do this every single time something gets messed up? Or do you just do it to me?" I questioned no one in sight but they could hear me. I know they can hear me.

"You have ruined the spell." They coolly stated.

"It went according to plan I never messed it up. The soul should have been bound." I replied.

"We told you the soul would be bound only if there was a soul to bind. If you had not forgotten elemental representation the vampire would still have a soul. It was supposed to go on during the bewitching hour, and you postponed it three hours later." The eldest female explained.

"How do I get the soul back into the body?" I asked.

"You don't. Your time here is over. You shall remove yourself from the situation. I mean no interaction with them. You can still spy from a distance." The youngest bubbly answered.

"Well what's the point? If the soul is gone, well unless she is turned by Angelus. Or if he just stops killing everyone. Never mind like a master would do that. Right." I babbled. "Wait I have an idea. What if I get turned into a vampire? And then…" they were looking at me as if I hit my head off a rock several times. "I can help and if it means turning into more of a vampire then… I'm willing to risk it." What I meant was "if I can't help them the only real thing that I feel good about in my life, besides music, is gone. I would rather die than call this a hopeless cause."

"Well, that's um noble of you but… we can't have a guardian vampire. It's just not right. And…" the youngest trailed off.

"And we don't care how you think you can help by being immortally damned. And how you're just saying that you would do that for the attention. Now you have two options. One: you stay here and become a full soulless vampire and we find a new suitable guardian while you fuck with Angelus. Or Two: you go into heave training that will enhance your senses as well as powers as a witch. While the unawares finish the problem by themselves. " The male demanded, speaking up for the first time.

"The second option" I mumbled. He was right but it doesn't mean that my pride was still in shape.

"Good, now make sure they know that Katharine O'Connors is never coming back." The older female said.

"Rned. And frankly I really want to kill you again." Angelus finished.

"I'm not going down without a fight." So we began.

He made the first move, sending a punch to my left cheek. "You want to know why I'm here. The real reason and not some crap about a normal life." I grunted as I hit him back. "To kill you. " he looked up stopping in the middle of a kick. "Come on! Don't tell me that it didn't faze you a little bit when I came here."I started to laugh giving him plenty of opportunities to kill me.

"Katharine, Katharine, Katharine." He said shaking his head. He then brought his fist down onto my left temple. I side to the ground being that it was still raining. "You could have been the entire town of Galway and I still wouldn't care. See that life is behind me." He picked me up off the ground. "Especially you." He put his hands on my neck.

And broke it.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So what do you guys think?

PS if you haven't figured it out yet, I NEED A BATA

By the way if you don't review for this chapter not only will I sic hounds of hell on you but you won't be able to see what happens to Taylor and the crew.


	11. Lorne

Okay everyone, Taylor time! (If you want to see what happened to me read my other WIP I do love you)

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was hard. Not being there, helping Buffy when her soul mate was terrorizing her and her friends. But I had learned a lot.

The brought me to LA again saying that when the time comes this is where I'll be. But the first task the wanted me to do was go to a place called Caritas. I assume it's a sanctuary for those who have nowhere else or something.

"Love the coat. It's all about the coat." I looked down at my brown leather waist level jacket. "Welcome to Caritas." A green demon with green skin and red eyes and horns with a really bad suit on sat next to me at the bar. "Know what that means?"

"It's Latin. For mercy." I replied. "Can I get another drink?" I asked turning my attention to the bartender.

"Now wait a minute. Wait a minute. Honey you're what fourteen? I really don't think that you should be drinking. Much less in my place of living. So maybe it would be best for everyone if-"

"The powers that be sent me. I'm the messenger that needs guidance or whatever. And by the way I lie about my age. I'm really twenty-nine. Just kinda stuck in my fourteen year old body."

"Well in that case, what can I do for you? And Mal be a doll and drop another Sea Breeze this way."

"I really don't think you can help me. Unless of course you can read my soul, tell me what to do from hear…"

"Well sugarcakes, you came to the right place. Here at Caritas the main attraction, besides the whole no violence thing, is the fact that if you sing, I can see what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"So you're anagogic?" I asked intrigued.

"Only if you sing karaoke. Now go I want to see what's the what in there." He said pointing at my head. As soon as the last demon almost finishes his song he walks over behind the stage and directs me to follow him. "Okay now what song tickles your fancy?"

"I don't normally sing karaoke. I write my own songs."

"Well then I guess I just have to pick for you." He said as he went scrolling through the list. "Here's one." He said finally deciding on one.

"You know maybe this isn't such a good idea I mean my voice really isn't that good. An- and I probably haven't even heard of the song that you have. I mean I-I play but according to the music world around me, I've been under a rock."

"I bet we've had worse sweetie." He then walks up over to the snake like demon and takes the mike. "Let's give it up for Liz the demon that keeps on giving. Now we have a shy first time witch with a bit of a demon in her trying to find her true path." I knew that was my cue. I went through the plastic string curtain like things and waited for my fate to start playing.

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry _

_  
You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day _

_  
Herald what your mother said  
Readin' the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my heh, hey _

_  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day _

I could hear them all. What everyone was thinking, feeling. It was like being high on a totally undiscovered drug. The tingling sensation that went from head to toe.

_  
Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
The world keeps on spinning  
You can't stop it, if you try to  
This time it's danger staring you in the face  
Oh oh oh Remember  
Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
My oh my heh, hey, hey_

_  
You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day._

The power was gone as soon as I finished singing. I couldn't hear anyone but the tingle that I got was still there. "Wow" I whispered.

"That was sparkling and new now wasn't it folks? I'm going to talk to her while Morah the bringer of death puts out a little ditty for you." We walked off the stage. "First off what was the hunk of crap that was you saying you can't sing? Girly have I heard you sing somewhere else?"

"Have you been in Manhattan in the last decade?"

"Yes."

"B.C.B.G.'s?"

"Also a yes."

"What year?"

"'89"

"Saturday, in June?"

"once again I'm gonna give you a big yep."

"Then you heard me."

"Really that was you singing up there?"

"No I was a waitress that was on clean up. I worked next door where nobody's played."

"Anyways can you tell me what's going on with my life?"

"How about you tell me why you didn't tell me that you were also anagogic?"

"I didn't know. My family tree is a bit disoriented. I have yet to figure out what demons went into the making of… me? I guess."

"Listen to me now. You have many gifts if the PTB's wanted you to come here then I think the reason was to find another one of your gifts. Now that you have you don't need me. But hey feel free to stop by anytime if you want." He turned back to the bar expecting her to walk away.

"Thanks Lorne."

"How did you-" he turned once again only to find an empty place where she was standing.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Sunnydale

Same day.

Buffy had spent most of her day looking for Angel. Anywhere she thought he might be, she even beat up Willy a few times but no matter what, it seemed like he didn't want to be found. So she decided to turn back to his apartment and leave him a note.

"Angel?" she asked when she saw he was I fact at in the sort- of almost living flesh.

"Hey" Their soon wrapped up in a heave kiss/ hug.

"Oh, my god. I was so worried."

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Where did you go"

"Been around"

Ohh, oh, my god!" they hug once again "I was freaking out! You just dissapered!"

"What? I took off." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But you didn't say anything. You just left?"

"Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that.

"What?"

"You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's not make an issue out of it, okay?" he then goes to get his coat. "In fact, let's not talk about it at all." pulls it on "It happened."

"I, I don't understand. Was it m-me?" she asked meekly "Was I not good?"

He starts laughing "You were great. Really." snidely he said "I thought you were a pro."

"How can you say this to me?" she asked more angry now.

"Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn't mean like we have to make a big deal."

"Hello, it is a big deal! I lost my virginity and you're sitting here like it was a fun time playing Parcheesi!"

"It's what? Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet choir of pretty little birdies?" He starts to laughs again. "Come on, Buff. It's not like I've never been there before."

He reaches his hand up to her face. "All the things I could teach you." He thought out loud while looking at her, all of her. He then starts to attack her mouth. She pulls away. "Angel, what?"

"Shh, it might not have been bells and fireworks now but give me a few times. I think you're a fast learner." He pulls her in once more. And the lesson begins.

OXOXOXOXOX

I really wanted to include that scene with Buffy and Angelus in the end, for two reasons one I know how some people would feel if the chapter was only Taylor, and I always thought that they kept… you know even after he lost his soul.

K new contest do you know the song that taylor sang?

One last question what do you thing went through joss's mind when darla said that she and Agnel were soul mates in season 2's episode darla?

Please review.


	12. Werewolves of Londen

So as some of you have failed to review/P.M. what the song was in the last chapter, I have decided to skip the whole until you guys guess what the song was I can't continue. But as of now, if there's a song in it and I don't say what it is before or after the chapter, just let me know if you're curious.

Anyways this chapter may seem a bit jumpy, just because there were some main points that I wanted to hit and just throwing in some other things.

And a Big shout out/pimp to Jenna (Angel's blue eyed girl) for taking time out of her extremely busy schedule to read my fics. If you guys get the time, you must read hers also they are absolutely fantastic. She also has another account with bunches of other writers too, under Angelusdarkangels.

Once again I want to let you all know that I suck at writing Angelus/ really really really want a beta so if anyone could tell me if their interested, that'd be great.

Anyways, on with the show.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

It has been a few weeks since I left Sunnydale, and I can't tell if it's a good thing or bad. The powers were right; I was getting into something I didn't know fully. But also they wouldn't let me see what was going on.

I had learned a lot, more about my natural talents, more about being a witch. But they still won't let me go back. Soon though, I'll find a way.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Buffy's point of view

Right now, I couldn't say whether I hated my life or absolutely loved it. I was sleeping with Angelus. But what was really bad about that, what is the difference between soul and no soul. But do I love him?

It's the question that I keep asking myself over and over. He's evil, and I'm pretty sure he wants to turn me. But I know he would go through hell for me, and it's not just because I'm a good lay.

"Nowhere. I mean, he said he was gonna wait until I was ready, but I'm ready. Honest. I'm good to go here." Willow replies to the question I can't remember asking.

" Well, I think it's nice that he's not just being an animal." I try to be the good best friend.

" It is nice. He's great. We have a lot of fun. But I want smoochies!" she cries desperately.

" Have you dropped any hints?"

" I've dropped anvils."

"Ah, he'll come around. What guy could resist your wily Willow charms?" I try to make her feel better.

"At last count, all of them. Maybe more." She jokes. I hope she really doesn't think she's that hopeless.

"Well, none of them know a thing. They all get an 'F' in Willow." Bring grade humor up. She just loves that.

" But I want Oz to get an 'A', and, oh, one of those gold stars." Wow, she never jokes about grades.

We come to a bench in the quad. " He will." I say restoring her peace of mind.

"Well, he better hurry. I don't want to be the only girl in school without a real boyfriend." Ouch, that hurt. I looked down, trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. I bet no one in school it sleeping with a guy that has over a hundred and fifty years of experience. Willow starts to get a worried look on her face. Realizing how insensitive that was."Oh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't even be talking about... Do you want me to go away?" she starts to get jumpy whenever the topic of Angel is brought up.

"I wish you wouldn't." I really do. She's my best friend, just a little naive.

"How are you holding up anyway?" right, now it's my turn to play distressed little Buffy.

"I'm holding. I was going on two minutes there without thinking about Angel." About he's sexy bod, that is.

" Well, there you go." She says trying to be cheerful.

"But I would do a lot better if you and Xander and I could do that 'sharing our misery' thing tonight." I say, knowing I'm going to miss out on it. Because, uah Giles had me doing extra slayage.

"Great! I'll give Xander a call. What's his number? Oh, yeah, 1-800-I'm-Dating-A-Skanky-Ho." She retorts rolling her eyes.

"Meow!" I jumped up surprised by her reaction. I knew she had a crush on him, but I've never heard Willow slam anyone.

Willow smiles "Really? Thanks. I've never gotten a 'meow' before."

"Well-deserved." We joined arms and started for the library.

"Darn tootin'. I'm just saying Xander and Cordelia? I mean, what does he see in her anyway?"

OXOXOXOXOXO

That night, the Bronze.

I was staring at my coke, waiting for him, always waiting. Suddenly a pair of cool arms wrapped around me. "Hello lover." He whispered into my ear, using the familiar greeting. I turned in my seat.

"Why hello stranger. What brings you here? Aren't you just going to follow me in the shadows like some sort of stalker?" I asked knowing it would get to him. His anger makes everything sweeter. I only got a growl in response, as he dragged me to his car.

I'm not proud of my new life, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Cordelia was going on about how a werewolf attacked her car, and how we had once again managed to ruin her life. While meanwhile I was still in bliss.

School went by in a blur, the only thing that really stood out was Larry. I mean, his getting attack by a big dog, and the whole almost breaking his back after he grabbed my butt.

The night went the same way, with only a guy that thinks he can kill werewolves for sport now on my back. All I have now to finish my day is to go see Angel.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Angelus point of view.

Buff will pay for the little comment she made yesterday. I'm not her lap dog, she just has to learn that the hard way. in fact one of her little pals is just walking by now, I should go say hello.

"Everything okay?" I asked like the helpful man, twirling a daisy.

"Yeah, I just, uh, I, I thought I heard something... behind me." She has the look in her eyes, knows it was me. I walk around her looking all over as she gets self-conscious. But still look behind, as if I didn't know it was me.

"No one there." No one to hear her scream either.

"Oh. I guess I was wrong. I could have sworn that..."

I cut her off "It's okay. It can get pretty scary out here, all alone at night."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere? Don't you go to school with Buffy?" obviously, any girl of seventeen years goes to school with her.

"Oh, you know Buffy?" she smiles, thinking anyone who knows her must be good. If only she knew the half of it.

" Yes, I do, very well." I started to chuckle.

"Oh." She keeps smiling, feeling reassured.

"Come on, I'll get you home." We never made it to her house. I almost got caught by a werewolf too, trying to take what's mine. That will never happen

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Buff." Xander says coming from behind me as Willow left. He still hates me for sleeping with the enemy, little did he know, I still was. But I have to keep it that way, no one could know.

"Hey Xand, how'd it go with Larry?" I asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think it's supposed to mean, 'so how'd it go with Larry'?" I commented sarcastically. We stopped at me locker and I started to fiddle with the lock.

"He's not the werewolf. Can't we just leave it at that? Must you continue to *push* and *push*?" once again really strangely.

I opened my locker "I'm sorry. I was just wondering." I said putting my backpack into it.

"Well, he's not." Xander once again confirmed.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"But there goes our lead suspect." I said disappointed. "Which then puts us right back at" I closed the locker. "square boned."

"'You're not boned, you're Buffy. Eradicator of evil. Defender of, um... things that need defending." He tried to cheer me up.

"Tell that to Theresa. She could have used my defending before she was ripped apart by that..." I suddenly thought of what was going on.

"Werewolf." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nowhere in any of the reports did it say anything about her being mauled." I looked up at him "I mean, they were linked to the animal attacks from the other night, so we just assumed werewolf."

"What else should we have assumed?" he asked the obvious question.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" Vampire." I confirmed as I saw the scar hidden by her scarf.

"So that's good, right? I mean in the sense of the werewolf didn't get her, and..." I was looking at him oddly "No. There is no good here."

" No good. Instead of not protecting Theresa from the werewolf," we walk over to the guest registry. " I was able to not protect her from something just as bad." I looked at all the signature. "She had a lot of friends." I take the pen and begin writing my name.

"Buffy, you can't blame yourself for every death that happens in Sunnydale. If it weren't for you people'd be lined up five deep waitin' to get themselves buried. Willow would be Robbie the Robot's love slave, I wouldn't even have a head," he looked over at the coffin. "and Theresa's a vampire."

Theresa sits up, looks over at us and growls. I turned around and saw her hop out of the coffin. I then lunges at Theresa, grabbed her and tries to wrestle her to the floor, but Theresa throws me down instead. She dives after me and tries to pin me, but I roll her over and gets on top. I made a quick grab for a wooden easel holding a flower wreath and breaks off a leg. I almost had her, about to thrust the handmade stake into Theresa's chest when she speaks.

" Angel sends his love." I was caught off guard by that. I should have known the consequences of my words. Even after the mind blowing sex. And I hesitated a moment. Theresa kicks my arm and sends the stake flying away. She grabs me by the shoulders, wrestles me onto my back and pins me there. Really not my best fight. I then do my best to keep her at bay. Xander comes to my rescue and jams on of the esal legs into Theresa's back. She bursts into ashes.

" Angel." I whispered to myself. I got to my knees.

Xander leans down to me "Are you okay?" he asked.

I took his hand "This isn't happening." He killed someone because he was mad at me for joking around. I pull myself up and hug Xander. I have to be more careful "He's gonna keep coming after me." I realize.

He hugs back gently "Don't let him get to you. He's not the same guy you knew." If only he knew.

I pulled back and walked out of the funeral home, happy to never come there again

"Oh, no, my life's not too complicated." He talks to himself, shakes his head the follows.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

"so you caught the werewolf?" he asked me, as we were lying in his bed.

"Yep, turns out that it was Oz, we now have another monster in the group."

"Buff, I'm not in your little Scooby group." He sat up letting the sheet fall off of his chest.

"I know. I meant another one in my life. Except he's nowhere near as important as you are."

"Damn straight." It wasn't normal, what was going on between us but since when was anything in my life ever normal.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

K guy that's it for this chapter. I did things a little different though. Using a whole episode. Let me know how you like the chapter, longer or shorter.

Once again a big thanks to the people at .

And please review. It makes my cry when thirty people have read a chapter but none of them review.


	13. Janna Calendar

Super sorry guys! I know that it's been like a month since I last updated but I promise to try to get more chapters out sooner. But with being sick and this whole high school crap, writing is harder than it should be.

Big thanks to Jen who kinda kicked my butt into writing again, she has really fantastic fics under Angel's Blue eyed girl, and Angelusdarkangels. Seriously check them out. Special thanks to my new official beta Beloved Slayer who has a multitude of wonderful B/A goodness.

Now thank you to all who reviewed last chapter including, Crazy about Survivor, ba2006, Belovedslayer, Angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Jen, Angelspixxee, and idofjeanne33.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Los Angeles  
Taylor's POV

Have you ever wondered why people have been given a day to celebrate love? It seems ridiculous to me, but as Lorne pointed out, I was the girl who had never been loved; no family for the past twenty years or so.

As I was finally able to watch Buffy and the rest of the Scooby Gang up in Sunnyhell, it was as if Valentine's Day was created for people to torture those they care about. For the moment, I am one of them; although not being able to do anything, just watch.

And watch some more. It was a bit redundant.

To my surprise though, Angel hadn't intervened as much as I thought he would, being with the whole puppies on nails thing, but he only went at it with Buffy for about five hours, in her own home of all places. Her mom had an amazing ability to sleep through just about anything. I need to remember to try playing the tuba or some loud instrument like that when I return.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Sunnydale  
Angelus's POV

I was watching her. She knows; otherwise she would've never really danced with him like that. She wouldn't dare try to dance with him in order to rile me up with jealousy, like she had with SoulBoy when she returned from L.A. that one summer.

_Passion, it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting and though unwanted, unbidden it will stir…_

I start to pace around the room, not bringing attention to myself. We couldn't have that. At least not yet.

_Open its jaws and howl. _

I left soon after, realizing that I had yet to feed that night. I decided to settle for an older woman. Just as soon as I bite her, I feel Buffy and her motley crew exiting the Bronze, in a cute little friendly embrace. She's in complete denial, so much so that she doesn't even look at me as I dug my head deep into the girl's neck. I begin to follow her to her house as soon as she no longer had the ability to sense me. We soon arrive at her house; she uses the front door, I enter through the open window, except that I hadn't gone through the window yet. Knowing the Slayer, she was becoming paranoid enough to peer out through her window every night, especially after I had snuck into her house last Valentine's Day and came close to waking up the entire neighborhood in the process. So far it was quiet, and uneventful. She's finally satisfied with the fact that she thinks that no one is outside, no one meaning me. Any other demon would know that she's mine, and would know better than to come near the house.

_It speaks to us._

Once she's finally asleep, I sneak into her room and watch her sleep again. Spike had been nagging me to do something to her, either turn her or just kill her. I didn't want to do either, not yet at the least.

_Guides us._

Then he has the never to accuse me of falling in love with her. I'm not in love. It was Soul Boy who was infatuated with her.

_Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
The next morning,  
Buffy's room

It has been taken a lot, but I have to stop it. The fish rots from the head, and I need to cut off the head. Well, if it comes to it, I might even need to kill Angel, err Angelus. I have to try to keep them separate. If I continue to think that he's Angel, I won't be able to stop him, much less discontinue having sex with him.

And to think, that was all before I woke up, before I discovered the picture that laid motionlessly on my bed. Of me. Sleeping. Normally if he wants me, he wakes me then forces me go wherever the hell he wants. He's becoming serious, not to mention, incredibly dangerous. It was time for me to step up to the game, and prepare myself for the kill.

Even if it means bringing it to Giles.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

"He was in my room," I blurted as I entered the library before school. Giles was behind the desk in his usual tweed suit.

"Who?" He questioned, glancing up from his recently returned books.

"Angel. Err, Angelus. He was in my room last night," and so many other nights, but I didn't mention it. He walked out from behind the counter and follows me over to the center table where Cordelia and Xander were sitting at.

"Are you sure?" He repeats the question. I then pull out a slip of paper from the envelope.

"Positive," I confirmed. "When I woke up I found a picture he'd left me on my pillow." I gave the drawing to him.

"A visit from the pointed-tooth fairy," Xander retorted, trying to be humorous, but all he got in return were the familiar ice glares of Cordy, Giles and myself.

"Wait," Cordy started, pondering. "I thought that vampires couldn't come into your house unless invited."

"Yes, but, uh, once you've invited them in thereafter, they're always welcome." I looked down, then glanced over at Xander as he starts to speak.

"Y'know, I think there might be a valuable lesson for you gals here about inviting strange men into your bedrooms." Once again we all give Xander the 'shut up Xander' trio glare.

Suddenly Cordy gasps, "Oh, God!" she looks at Xander "I invited him in my car once." She then looks at Giles "That means he can come into my car whenever he wants." could this girl be anymore shallow.

" Yep, you're doomed to havin'," Cordy probes at Xander while he speaks, "To give him and his vamp pals a lift whenever they feel like it. And those guys never chip in for gas."

Cordelia looks away, disgusted.

"Giles, there has to be some sort of spell to reverse the invitation, right? Like a barrier, a no shoes, no pulse, no service kind of thing?" I asked, turning my attention to more important things.

"Yeah, that works for a car, too?" Always about little Cordelia. I really wanted to hit her.

"Yes, well, I-I-I could check on my..." Giles started thinking of some people he could call, but was interrupted by Xander hopping out of his chair and screeching "Hello!" We all looked behind us to see Jonathon and a female student enter the library.

"Excuse me, but have you ever heard of knocking?" Xander asked rudely.

Jonathon gestured to the library before him "We're supposed to get some books. On Stalin." He nodded, expression frozen in place.

Xander then pointed at the smaller student. "Does this look like a Barnes & Noble?" He must have forgotten that we're in a library. Again.

Giles reminded him, "This is a school library, Xander."

"Since when?" he asked, befuddled.

Giles responded to Jonathon, "Uh, y-yes, yes, uh, third row." Points his finger to the stacks labeled 'Historical Biographies.'

Jonathon replied, "Thanks."

He and the girl walked past us, up the stairs and into the stacks. We watched them go until they disappeared. Xander points out of the library. He and Cordelia gathered up their things and exited the doors. Giles looks at me, confused, but follows. "What..." I give him a Buffy look. "Oh!"

Jonathon returns from the stacks.

"Hey, did you say that was the..." He realized that the library was now empty. "Hello?"

"So Angel has decided to step up his harassment of you?" Giles asked as we walked in the halls.

" By sneaking in her room and leaving stuff at night? Why doesn't he just slit her throat or strangle her while she's sleeping or cut her heart out?" We all stare at her. I know that's not the reason, but the others… " What? I'm trying to help."

Giles started. "Yes. Uh, uh, look, it's-it's classic battle strategy to throw one's opponent off his game. He-he-he's just trying to provoke you. Uh, to taunt you, to, to goad you into, uh, some mishap of some sort." He attempted to use logic to help him rationalize.

"The," Xander starts to sing, "nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah approach to battle?"

Giles glared. "Yes, Xander, once more you've managed to boil a complex thought down to its simplest possible form." Xander smiles, proud of himself.

"Giles, Angel once told me that when he was obsessed with Drusilla, the first thing h-he did was to kill her family." I was starting to become worried, as thoughts of my mom went through my mind.

Xander stops and looks at me. "Your mom." He confirmed what I was thinking.

"I know. I'm gonna have to tell her something." I sat down and looked at Giles. "The truth?"

Giles approached me, waving his finger. "No. You-you-you-you can't do that."

" Yeah. The more people who know the secret, the more it cheapens it for the rest of us." Xander once again tried to lighten the situation.

"But I've gotta tell her something. I've gotta do something. Giles, Angel has an all-access pass to my house, and I'm not always there when my mother is. I can't protect her," I sighed.

"I told you I will find a-a spell," Giles answered sternly.

"What about _until_ you find a spell?" I pressed.

"Until then, you and your mother are welcome to ride around with me in my car." What goes on in that girl's head, I wonder?

"Buffy, I-I understand your concern, but it's imperative that you keep a level head through all this." Giles suggested, going all wisdomy on me.

" That's easy for you to say. You don't have Angel lurking in your bedroom at night," I rebuffed.

"I know how hard this is for you." Yeah right! "All right, I don't. But as the Slayer, you don't have the luxury of being a slave to your, your passions. You mustn't let Angel get to you. No matter how provocative his behavior may become."

" So what you're basically saying is, 'just ignore him, and maybe he'll go away'?" I remarked, pretending to act like Xander and dumbing things down.

Giles exhales, "Yes. Precisely."

Xander becomes defensive. "Hey, how come Buffy doesn't get a snotty 'once again you boil it down to the simplest form' thing?"

We both stared at him. He looks me up and down. "Watcher's pet," He retorts.

Giles and I appear at Ms. Calendar's door to check on Willow. Excitement etched in her features.

"Hey, Will," I greeted casually. They both peered at me.

"Hi Buffy, Rupert," Ms. Calendar greets as Giles directed his eyes towards the ground.

Ignoring Jenny, I turned my attention towards Willow. "Willow, I thought I might take in a class. Figured I could use someone who knows where they are."

Willow glances over at Jenny with her eyes and then starts to exit out of the classroom.

Willow starts apologizing, "Sorry. I have to talk to her. She's a teacher, and teachers are to be respected," We exit the room, "Even if they're only filling in until the real teacher shows up, because otherwise chaos could ensue..."

We walked around the nearest corner as I tried to keep my attention on what she was saying. All I could make out was that Jenny had a book that could help with the uninvited spell. Said something about getting it from an old friend; Katharine to be exact. I hadn't really thought of her since she mysteriously left. After hearing that, Willow and I went our separate ways.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

" Okay. What's wrong?" Mom asked me later that night at dinner.

I focused on her. "It's nothing." I titled my eyes down at my plate, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Come on. You can tell me anything," She poked as I smirked. "I've read all the parenting books. You cannot surprise me."

I put down my fork, and chanced another look at her mother. "Do you remember that guy Angel?" I began.

" Angel, the, um..." She stops to think for a minute, "The college boy who was tutoring you in history?"

"Right," I nodded. "Uh, he... I-I...," I looked down and whispered nervously. "Oh, God. Um...." I titled my head back up, "We're sort of dating, **were** dating, um, going through a serious off-again phase right now."

Mom smiles. "Don't tell me. He's changed. He's not the same guy you fell for?"

I smiled nervously. "In a nutshell."The smile faded away quickly. "A-anyway, um... since he changed, he's been kinda following me around. He's having trouble letting go."

Mom was now concerned. "Buffy, has he done anything...."

"No! No, it's not like that. He's just been hanging around... a lot. Just sending me notes, that kind of thing. I just don't wanna see him right now. I mean, if he shows up, I'll talk to him. Just... don't invite him in."

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sunnyrest Fields.

"Hello lover," Angelus coos. I turned my head, watching him approaching. It was time to let him know how I felt.

"It's over," I blurt. "I'm done being… being your whore. You're not him. I might not be able to kill you because you wear his face but, I…I won't let you use me."

"You're making a big mistake Buff," he chastised.

"No. I made a lot of stupid big mistakes, one of them going back to yo- his apartment after that night. This isn't one of them. If you follow me, I will kill you." Immediately I walked away, never hearing him utter, "Fine, it was getting old anyways. But Buff, I was going easy on you."

OXOXOXOXOXOX

A while later, Willow and I were talking on the phone. "I agree with Giles. You need to just try and not let him get to you. Angel's only doing this to try to get you to do something stupid. I swear, men can be such jerks sometimes. Dead or alive," She scolded, trying to add more unneeded logic in my life.

"I just hope Giles can find a keep-out spell soon," I commented. "I know I'll sleep easier when I can... sleep easier."

"I'm sure he will. He's like book-man. Until then, try and keep happy thoughts and..." Suddenly Willow is quiet, distracted.

And what?" I ask. "Willow?" "Willow?" I asked again.

A little less than half an hour after Willow explains what happened to her fish, we ended up sitting on my bed. Behind us is a string of garlic cloves hanging on the wall. Willow has a stake in her hand that she's fidgeting with nervously while she looks around.

" Thanks for having me over, Buffy. Especially on a school night and all." Willow starts again.

" No problem. Hey, sorry about your fish." I apologized.

"Oh, it's okay. We hadn't really had time to bond yet. Although for the first time I'm glad my parent didn't let me have a puppy," She said, making a nervous joke.

I stared into space. "It's so weird... Every time something like this happens, my first instinct is still to run to Angel. I can't believe it's the same person. He's completely different from the guy that I knew." I looked at Willow. It was true, the only reason I was with him was because of Angel. At first. Now I'm not sure why I even bother.

"Well, sort of, except..." Willow draws the sentence out.

" Except what?"

She looks at me, "You're still the only thing he thinks about." I look down at my hands, letting that sink in.

And she's right.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Jenny walks around the railing in front of the Magic shop and takes the steps down to the entrance. She comes in the door and peers around. The shopkeeper looks up from his work.

The shopkeeper with a Rumanian accent greeted, "Welcome. How may I serve you today?"

Jenny faces him. "Uh..."

"Love potion? Perhaps a voodoo doll for that unfaithful..." he began suggestively.

Jenny interrupts, "I need an Orb of Thesulah."

The shopkeeper dropped the fake accent. "Oh, you're in the trade. Sorry about the spiel, but around Valentine's Day, I get a lot of tourists shopping for love potions and mystical revenge of past lovers." He goes behind the sales counter. "Sad fact is, Ouija boards and rabbits' feet, that's what pays the rent around here. So, how did you hear about us?" he calls from the back room.

"My Uncle Enyos told me about you," She answered, eying a few items.

The shopkeeper looks out at her, "So you're Janna, then. Sorry to hear about your uncle."

"Thank you."

The shopkeeper comes back with a round wooden box "He was a good customer. Well, now, there you go." He sets it down and opens the box in question. "One Thesulan Orb. Spirit vault for the rituals of the undead." Jenny reaches into her purse. "I don't get many calls for those lately." She pulls out her wallet. "Sold a couple as new age paperweights last year." She hands him a credit card. "Yeah, I just love those new-agers, boy. They helped to send my youngest to college. By the way, you do know that the transliteration annals for the ritual of the undead were lost. Without the annals, the surviving text is gibberish."

" And without a translated text, the Orbs of Thesulah are pretty much useless," She finishes and sighs. "Yeah, I know. "

"Well, I only mention it because I have a strict policy of no refunds." He places the lid on the box.

"It's okay. I'm working on a computer program to translate the Rumanian liturgy to English based on a random sampling of the text."

"Yecchh, I don't like computers. They give me the willies."

"Well," She takes the box. "Thank you.

"You're welcome." She takes the lid off of the box as she slowly walks toward the door.

"By the way..." Jenny looks back. "Not that it's any of my business, really, but, uh, what are you planning on conjuring up? If you can decipher the text?" he asked, curious.

"A present for a friend of mine." She lifts the Orb.

"Really? What are you gonna give him?"

She looks into the Orb and it begins to glow. "His soul."

OXOXOXOXOXO

Next day,

Sunnydale

High

Xander jumps up with a bounce as we enter the school. "Well, good morning, ladies. And what did you two do last night?"

"We had kind of a 'pajama party sleepover with weapons' thing," Willow retorts.

"Oh. And I don't suppose either of you had the presence of mind to locate a camera to capture the moment." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"I have to go. I have a class to teach in about five minutes, and I have to arrive early to glare disapprovingly at the stragglers." She starts to head off until she catches Ms. Calendar walking across the lawn. "Oh, darn. She's here. Five hours of lesson planning yesterday down the drain..." she mumbles to herself in disappointment.

Turning to Xander I said, "You know what? I'll see you in class."

I leave Xander, jogging up to Jenny, stopping her from walking any further by standing in front of her. "Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." I look at Jenny for a moment, and then avert my eyes.

"Uh, is there something that... Did you want something?" She asked.

" Look... I know you feel badly about what happened, and I just wanted to say..." I started. Jenny looked at me expectantly. "Good. Keep it up."

Not taken by surprise she answers, "Don't worry, I will."

I held up my hand "Oh, wait. Um... He misses you. He doesn't say anything, I mean, but I know he does. And I don't want him to be lonely. I don't want anyone to."

"Buffy, you know that if I have a chance to make this up..." she pleaded.

I interrupted. "We're... good here. Let's just leave it."

I walked away. Jenny watches me go.

In the lounge, Giles is talking with a couple of students while searching through his briefcase for some flyers.

"I put it here somewhere." He finds them. "Oh, yes, yes. That's it." He hands the flyers to the students "Could you, um, hang those up?" They nod. "Thank you. Buffy. So, uh, so how was your night?" he said as Buffy walked to him.

"Sleepless, but no human fatalities." She answered as Cordy trotted up to the Slayer and her Watcher.

"I-I found a ritual to revoke the invitation to vampires," Giles declared.

"Really?" I replied, taken by surprise.

"Well, not so much as found as I called Katherine for the specifics."

"I'm impressed, Giles used a phone," I joked.

Cordelia let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I actually had to talk my grandmother into switching cars with me last night."

"Um, the-the-the, uh, the ritual's fairly basic, actually. It's just the recitation of a few rhyming couplets, burning of, uh, moss herbs, sprinkling of holy water..." He turned down the hall.

I started to follow. "All stuff I have in my house."

"Hanging of crosses..." Giles continued, listing more items.

After we had vamp- proofed Cordy's car we drove over to Willow's to do the same. She had started to nail a cross next to her French doors, pulling the curtains in order to cover it from view.

"I'm gonna have a hard time explaining this to my dad," She complained.

"You really think it'll bother him?" I asked.

"Ira Rosenberg's only daughter nailing crucifixes to her bedroom wall? I have to go over to Xander's house just to watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' every year."

I nodded. "I see your point."

"Although it is worthwhile to see him do the Snoopy Dance," She muted as she released the hammer.

"Willow," Cordy started, facing us, arms crossed. "Are you aware that there are no fish in your aquarium?" Willow frowns and whimpers.

"You know, Cordelia, we've already done your car. Call it a night if you want," I sarcastically suggested.

"Right. Thanks. And you know I'd do the same for you if you had a social life." She went over to Willow's bed and picked up her coat to see an envelope.

"Oh." She picked it up. "This must be for you." She hands the envelope to Willow. Willow gives me a worried glance and opens it. When she sees what the envelope contains, she hands the item to me. I was definitely concerned.

" It's for you." Alarm bells were ringing off in my head.

I unfolded the paper and saw a charcoal sketch of my mother sleeping.. "Mom."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Summers house

Angelus POV

Joyce was just returning from the grocery store. As she pulled into the driveway, she saw me on the lawn. I came over to the open window of the driver's door and pleaded earnestly. "Mrs. Summers, I need to talk to you."

She exits the door, carrying a bag of groceries. "You're Angel." Well duh.

I slammed the door closed. "Did Buffy tell you about us?"

"She told me she wants you to leave her alone." She was being the good little mother. I admired her spirit.

"I-I can't. I can't do that." My role tonight: Playing the scared little boy who desperately misses his girlfriend. Or her stalker, whichever one works.

"You're scaring her."

"You have to help me." She starts toward the house. "Joyce..." I follow her. "I need, I need to be with her. Y-you can convince her. You have to convince her."

"Look," she said, forcing her point as I get in front of her "I'm telling you to leave her alone."

"You have to talk to her for me, Joyce. Tell her I need her."

She somehow dodges around me. "Please, look, I-I just wanna get inside, okay?"

She lets go of her bag with one hand and rummages in her purse for her keys, but she can't keep her grip on the bag, and it falls. Several oranges rolled out. I right the bag and scrambled to pick a few of the oranges up."You don't understand, Joyce. I'll die without Buffy. She'll die without me."

" Are you threatening her?" She confronted me.

"Please... Why is she doing this to me?" I pleaded.

"I'm calling the police now."

She forgets the grocery bag and goes to the door. There she fumbles with her keys, trying to find the right one. I come up next to her. She finally gets the key into the door lock.

"I haven't been able to sleep since the night we made love." I muted, smugly knowing that it had hit home.

Joyce looks up at me in utter surprise.

"I need her. I know you understand."

Joyce opens the door. "Just leave us alone." She rushes in.

I tried to follow, but came up against a damn invisible barrier. Buffy and Willow were coming down the stairs. Willow was chanting from a book. "Hicce verbis consensus rescissus est."

Buffy comes up to me with that cute little scowl. "Sorry, Angel. Changed the locks."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sunnydale High,

Ms. Calendar's Room

Jenny's POV

I've been working at my computer since school let out; I think it's about ten now. I typed in a few keys, then looked up at the monitor. A percent complete window appears over the Rumanian text, and the bar zips across it.

"Come on, come on..." I half mumbled and whispered to myself.

The bar disappears, and a translation scrolls up next to the original text.

"That's it!" I exhaled and smiled. "It's gonna work! This... will work." I saved the results and popped out a yellow floppy disk, set it to the side, and print out a paper copy. As I got the copy from the printer I looked up to see Angelus sitting in the back of the class and gasped.

" Angel..." I slowly moved towards the door. "How did you get in here?" I was startled.

"I was invited. The sign in front of the school... 'Formatia trans sicere educatorum.'" We both knew that was a lie. The school was a public building, he just enjoyed humoring himself. I think.

"'Enter all ye who seek knowledge,'" I humored him, stalling the inevitable.

He giggles and gets up. "What can I say? I'm a knowledge seeker." And walks towards me.

"Angel, I-I-I've got good news." He wouldn't care, he's not Angel.

"I heard. You went shopping at the local boogedy-boogedy store." He peeked over at my desk and saw the Orb and picks it up. "The Orb of Thesulah. If memory serves, this is supposed to summon a person's soul... from the ether... store it until it can be transferred."

The Orb begins to glow as he looks into it. He glances up at me for an instant. I edged away from him.

"You know what I hate most about these things?" He asked rhetorically.

I screamed as he heaves it into the chalkboard behind me. It shatters into hundreds of pieces, alongside trickles of dust.

Angelus smiles. "They're so damn fragile." He loses the smile. "Must be that shoddy gypsy craftsmanship, huh?"

I backed into the wall and trembled with fear. Angelus reaches over to the PC and turns the monitor so he can see it.

"I never cease to be amazed how much the world has changed in just two and a half centuries. I reached the door and desperately tried to open it. It's locked. He turns the monitor back to its' original position.

"It's a miracle to me. You, you put the secrets to restoring my soul in here..."He violently shoves the computer off my desk and onto the floor. It breaks, and the monitor shatters and sparks and starts to burn. Angelus tears the printout from the printer.

"It comes out here. 'The Ritual of Restoration.' Wow. This, this brings back memories."He starts to tear the printout in half.

"Wait. That's your..." I speak up for the first time in what feels like hours.

"Oh, my cure?"he continues to tear "No, thanks. Been there, done that, and déjà vu just isn't what it used to be." The computer starts to burn furiously "My... Isn't this my lucky day. The computer..." He holds the paper over the flames, licking the ends of the pages. "Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone."He crouches over the fire to warm himself. I start towards the back door once again. Angelus looks up towards me, sporting his game face. "And teacher makes three." He smiled evilly.

I start to run for it, but Angelus roars and quickly jumps and grabs hold of me. Surely this is the end. "No!" I hollered.

He throws me back into the locked door, and it abruptly breaks open. I glanced back at him, scrambling to my feet, attempting to get the hell out of dodge.

"Oh, good. I need to work up an appetite first." I heard him mutter to himself.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

No POV

Jenny comes running, opening the door to the lounge area and runs onto another set of doors that lead outside, but they are locked. She runs back into the lounge, sees Angelus coming and runs further down the hall. Angelus pulls open the doors and follows her at a fast walk.

Jenny bursts through the door and runs along the colonnade. Angelus is not far behind, and continues after her at a quick pace. Soon he quickly his pace, Jenny continues to speed her steps, checking behind her every so often. She reaches the next building and struggles with the door. She peers back, watching Angelus gaining towards her with an evil grin on his face. She yanks hard at the door several more times before it opens, and she enters.

Cut inside the hall, Jenny pulls the door shut behind her while Angelus unexpectedly slams into it. She begins to pace down the hall. Angelus attempted to yank at the door a few times, but it was futile. Until it suddenly opened as he continued to chase after Jenny. A cleaning cart is in the hall by the stairs. Jenny grabs onto it and pushes it into Angelus. He slams against it, tumbling over it and onto the floor while she rushes up the steps. Jenny runs up and skitters out of his view. Angelus is no longer on the smooth floor. He's nowhere to be seen.

Jenny continued to quickly climb the steps, and unexpectedly turns right onto a waiting Angelus. She screams when he grabs hold of her. He chuckles and looks into her face. He puts one hand around behind her head and touches her lips with the fingers of his other.

"Sorry, Jenny, this is where you get off."

He takes his fingers from her lips and tucks his hand under her chin. In one swift movement he twists her head and snaps her neck. Her limp body collapses to the floor. He looks up and around, breathing heavily from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Ah... I never get tired of doing that."

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Buffy's POV

We heard a knocking at the door, so as Willow and I exchange glances, she picks herself up to answer it. Meanwhile, I spun around to face my mother, who is pacing.

"That stuff with the Latins and the herbs, uh, he's just real superstitious," I answered, thinking of an excuse.

Mom just sits down and rubs her forehead with her eyes closed. "Oh."

"We just thought if..." I start to lie again, but she interrupts me before I could finish.

"Was he the first?" Mom opens her eyes. "No, wait." She stands up. "I don't wanna know." And begins to pace again. "I don't think I want to."

"Yeah. He was the first. I mean, the only," I corrected.

"He's older than you," She stopped pacing, eying me.

"I know." She has no idea.

"Too old, Buffy. And he's obviously not very stable. I really wish..." She sits again. "I just thought you would show more judgment," She confessed.

I looked up towards her. "He wasn't like this before."

"Are you in love with him?" Yes, she asked the big question.

"I was." It was the only thing that made sense. Was I in love with just the body?

"Were you careful?" As careful as I could be with a dead vampire.

I looked away. "Mom, this is no time..."

Mom stands up and begins her pacing once again. "Don't 'Mom' me, Buffy. You don't get to get out of this. You had sex with a boy you **didn't** even see fit to tell me you were dating."

"I made a mistake," I nodded.

"Yeah, well, don't just say that to shut me up, because I think you really did."

"I know that!" I burst out loudly. "I-I can't tell you everything."

"How about anything? Buffy, you can shut me out of your life, I am pretty much used to that. But don't expect me to ever stop caring about you, because it's never gonna happen. I love you more than anything in the world." She sits next to me on the bed. "That would be your cue to, uh, roll your eyes and tell me I'm grossing you out."

"You're not," I smiled. It was comforting to hear her say she loved me.

She inhales. "Oh, well...," then exhales. "I guess that was the talk."

"So how'd it go?" I asked. We looked at each other.

"I don't know. It was my first."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Angelus's POV

_Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief._

The telephone rings, and Buffy runs back into the dining room to get it. She picks it up from the phone stand and turns so I can see her sweet face.

"Hello. Giles, hey! We did the, the thing. It worked. What?" As she listen to Giles talking, she started to crumble but not in the normal way. The Slayer way. Her face was drained of any sign of emotion. She lowered the phone, and at her grim expression, Willow takes it out of her hands.

"Giles?" Willow asked.

Buff leans against the wall and slides down against it into a crouch.

"What? No!" she drops the phone down and shakes her head. "No!" She's crying uncontrollably. "Noooo!"

I started to gloat as I looked into the window. I just smiled and leave, knowing that my work is done.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Buffy's POV.

Cordelia and Xander drove towards us at my driveway. Xander opens the passenger door and gets out.

"Where's Giles?" I asked.

"No luck. By the time we got to the station, the cops said he'd already left. I guess they just wanted to ask him some questions." He responded.

"Cordelia, will you drive us to Giles' house?" I weakly asked.

"Of course," She morbidly replied.

"But don't you think he wants to be left alone?" Willow asked cautiously.

"I'm not worrying about what he wants. I'm worried about what he's gonna do," I replied. We all got into the car.

OXOXOXOXOOXOX

Xander pushes the door to Giles' apartment open. A piece of yellow crime scene tape is stretched across the doorway.

"Hello? Giles?" He called. He ducks under the tape and enters. We follow shortly after. Xander goes over to the desk and searches around.

"I guess Giles had a big night planned tonight," He observed.

I picked up the sketch of Jenny. "Giles didn't set this up." I recognized the hand-style. "Angel did." I handed Xander the sketch. "This is the wrapping for the gift."

"Oh, man." He exhales. "Poor Giles." He continues searching until he finds the nearly empty weapons chest.

"Look, all his weapons are gone," He commented.

"But I thought he kept his weapons at the library." Cordelia controversially stated.

"No, those are his, uh, everyday weapons. These were his good weapons. The ones he, uh, breaks out when company comes to visit." He regards them like plates and silverware. I guess they're so common to us, they might as well be.

"So he's not here," Willow answered what was on everyone's mind.

"Well, then where is he?" Cordy wondered.

"He'll go to wherever Angel is." That's what I would do. Xander turns to face us.

"That means the factory, right?" We nodded.

"So Giles is gonna try to kill Angel then?" I nodded.

"Well, it's about time somebody did," Xander spoke up.

Willow chastised "Xander!"

"I'm sorry, but let's not forget that I hated Angel long before you guys jumped on the bandwagon. So I think I deserve a little something for not saying 'I told you so' long before now. And if Giles wants to go after the, uh, fiend that murdered his girlfriend, I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'"

"You're right." I realized as Cordy and Willow looked on me in shock.

"Thank you," Xander replied.

"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' little revenge scenario," I started.

"And what's that?" Xander asked.

"It's gonna get him killed," I finished.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Spike's warehouse

I arrived just in time to see Giles about to be strangled by Angelus.

"All right. You've had your fun. But you know what it's time for now?" He sarcastically asked.

I kicked him in the back and he lets Giles tumble to the floor. I pull him back and slam him into the spiral staircase.

"My fun," I retort.

I kick him in the face and then shove him onto the floor. I rapidly kicked Angelus in the face again as he tries to pick himself up, and then lunge at him. He grabs me, flips over, and tries to escape up the stairs. I'm back to my feet fast with Giles' fallen baseball bat in hand and pushed it between the stair railings to trip Angelus. He falls and I quickly grab one of his legs. He kicks out at me and knocks me off of him and onto the floor. He scrambles up the stairs. I jump up to see a stack of crates, run up it to the catwalk above, and meet Angelus there.

"So tell me Buff, was it worth breaking it off with me?" he asked as he swings at me, but I duck in time and kick him in the back of the knee, making him collapse onto the railing. "I already killed your teacher, and just crushed the watcher's spirit." I grabbed a loop of rope, threw it around his neck and yanked him back and forth between the railings several times, then kick him in the chest, making him stagger back, but immediately he stands up.

After not hearing my response he continues, "You would keep you pride in trade for the lives of innocents? That's mighty low Buff." I reached for a pipe above my head and swung with both feet onto his chest again, causing him to fly back into a barrel. I wait, ready to continue the fight.

Too soon he charges, and I take him and divert him past me onto the grating where he lands with his head next to the railing bars "It will all be worth it once I kill you," I finally respond. I kicked his face and finish with several punches. He starts to laugh as I grab him by his duster and hit his head against the rails.

"Are you gonna let your old man just burn?" He asked, changing the subject. I looked down and saw the flames surround Giles. But Angel takes advantage of this and grabs my leg and throws me over the railing. I somehow manage to control my fall and land near Giles. Angelus walks out of the building, not looking back. I wake Giles, and we too make it out of the building.

We both came out, coughing and sputtering from the smoke. "Why did you come here?! This wasn't your fight!" He yells at me. I punch him in the jaw, so he spins and falls to the ground.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" I yelled back. I begin to cry and crouch down to hug him. He cries and hugs back. "You can't leave me. I can't do this alone."

_It hurts sometimes more than we can bear._

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Giles kneels down and lays a small bouquet of flowers on her grave. He looks at her name on the headstone for a moment before standing back up. Without looking at me he begins to talk.

"In my years as... Watcher... I've buried... too many people... But Jenny was the first I've loved." He sobbed.

I look up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't kill him for you..." Now down at the grave. "for her... when I had the chance."

_If we could live without passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace._

It only reads 'Jennifer Calendar'.

"I wasn't ready."

_But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank..._

"But I think I finally am. I can't hold on to the past anymore. Angel is gone. Nothing's ever gonna bring him back."

Willow puts down her own books, and in the process nudges a few more that laid beside a bit... As a result the yellow disk that Jenny had set next to the books gets pushed off of the edge. It falls between the desk and the small filing cabinet next to it. It hits the floor and spins around a few times before coming to rest leaning against the side of the cabinet.

_Without passion, we'd be truly dead._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So, that was my version of passion, it was way longer than most of the other chapters so I was kinda impressed.

Please review! It will take me twice as long next time to update if you don't!


	14. Lindsey

I'm BAAAACK! Super sorry about the two month plus wait that I made you guys do, but I've been so swamped with every aspect of my life it's ridiculous. This chapter isn't beta'd in my haste to get it out so all mistakes are mine. So without further time wasted…

OXOXOXOXOX

"Fine." I said abruptly "I'll do it."

"Do what sweet-cheeks?" the green skinned demon called Lorne had asked after he had finished doing a mic check and got off of the stage before the bar opened for the public.

I sighed, "You asked me two weeks ago if I wanted a job… I have no other source of income and sleeping in your spare bedroom anyways so I thought: what the hell."

"Good, because I need all of the help I can get. How do you feel about waitress? Or possibly bus girl?" he asked walking over to the bar, looking over all of alcohols and beverages.

"Do I still get to sing?" I questioned following him over. "How much would I make? And my hours?" I had started to clean off some of the glasses that were still dirty from the past night.

Lorne turned to face me and took the glass that I was currently cleaning out of my hand and put it on the counter. "Listen closely kitten because I'm going to say this once and only once. Yes you can still sing, but only when you are on break or not catering to people. You're making minimum wage, and still get to live here, and being that the only other two people working here are myself and Mal you should probably be working the full dusk to dawn that were open. Anything else?"

"Umm is there a uniform that I have to wear?" I finally asked after thinking for a minute.

"Nope, just something dark, black preferred." He answered. I nodded and was starting to walk to the back of the building when Lorne called me back. "You know that you can't serve any drinks with alcohol right? I may run a demon bar but the popo's can come swoop in at any time."

"I know Lorne don't worry, I know what my limits are." I replied. After we had gone over all of the details of my new job, I had gone back to my room within an hour of the opening to change.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

After redressing and putting my recently magically changed blond locks into a ponytail I had set of for my first really job in the big city. About an hour after we had opened I was beginning to feel semi-confident about having a job other than just singing. It was actually kinda fun. Except for the fact that I could still read the people that sang and some of the imagery had been a little much. Carrying my tray full of dirty glasses that were from a table that had just left I walked over to the bar and placed them in the stainless steel sink.

"Taylor, can you watch over the bar for a couple of minutes? I have to go to the back and restock some things." Mal said.

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"Free water at the end of the night?" he laughed.

"Well in that case…!" I replied with mock excitement. He kissed me on the forehead as I started washing the glasses.

"You're the best!" he shouted while running back. I laughed. The seats at the bar weren't too busy, and all of the other customers were listening to Lorne sing.

"Hey sweet stuff, toss another drink this way." a drunken purple skinned demon with seven eyes slurred slash called to me. The only other three people at the bar were to vampires groping each other and an unfamiliar man in his twenties changing his focus ever so often from a packet of papers to a notebook.

I tried to smile as nicely as possible, "I'm sorry, I can't do that. See when Lorne hired me it said nothing in the job description for bartender. That's Mal. And if you just give him two minutes he can serve you then." I didn't let on that I was only fourteen looking. It's my main goal not to let that slip.

"Listen to me little girl, I want my damn drink." He stood up and his three of his eyes had come out if their sockets and grown a set of teeth as he leaned forwards. "And when I want something-"

I had crossed my hand in front of my face as protection "_**subsisto**__" _I incanted as a shining force field came to me and around him. "First, yes this is causing you pain, second I already said this I don't work as the bartender. Now we have some options, I kick you out now or we keep this civilized and you go back to drinking once Mal gets back." I said my voice full of power. I was wiped out from the magic drain after I had let him go and he staggered out of here with as much speed as a dentibus tertius oculus demon could muster.

The man engrossed in his papers laughed. "That was pretty impressive. That much magic from a girl that's only, what? Twelve?" he asked with a slight southern accent.

"Fourteen actually. Damn." There goes my goal ruined within two hours. "Can I get you anything?" I asked, with a waitress like attitude.

"Didn't you just beat the shit out of that guy for trying to get another drink?" he thought out loud.

"Crap." I picked up my tray and walked through all of the tables again picking up spare glasses. When I had gotten back Mal had returned and was currently mixing drinks. "So, what are you new to?" I asked after a minute of silence.

He had stared at me for a while before responding, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I haven't seen you around the bar before so you're either new to Caritas, demons, LA, or karaoke slash singing. But I am going to exclude the last one being that you have a Gibson by your feet." I pointed to the guitar next to the bar stool.

"Good guess." He remarked. "And yes to the first three actually. I went to law school up north in San Francisco, just moved down here about a week ago."

"I prefer an Alvarez myself, better sound quality. And it's made to produce the notes louder." I said.

"So you play?" when I had given him a typical duh look he had stammered and continued, "I mean what can't you do? You're a waitress, witch, guitarist, I assume you sing too because well you work here, how could you not sing?" he asked.

"Well, you are correct. I do sing. I don't like to sing karaoke much. I do a lot of my own stuff. Or at least try to."

"Are you good? At writing songs?" He asked.

"Hey Mal, let Lorne know I'm taking my break now," I said leaning on the counter as I got into one of the bar stools.

"I'd like to think so. In fact people are always telling me to write songs not sing them. That's a lie. Not many people actually talk to me. I mean they do. Talk to me but not about music and I'm kinda rambling right now and don't think that I can stop. Please shut me up." I begged. He laughed and pushed his notebook over to me. I picked up the notebook and started to examine it. "I don't get it. Who's Lindsey and why do I care about her?" I said after looking over the otherwise blank paper.

He laughed nervously "Well, I'm Lindsey; it's a guy's name too." I turned a bright pink, he laughed and continued "And I need your help, writing a song I mean. If you're as good as you say would you mind helping?"

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." I agreed as Lorne walked over to us and announced "Hey kid your on after the vampire," he pointed up to the stage where a male vampire was singing. "You still never told me what song you were singing. Care to clarify?" he asked Lindsey.

"Actually if you don't mind I was interested in playing my own song." Lindsey asked.

"Well, it's a karaoke bar, I don't really think we sh-" I started but Lorne had cut me off.

"Sure!" he exclaimed happily "We could always use some interesting change." I sighed and muttered to myself about 'unfairness and whatnot'. Lorne had gone over to the vampire and talked to him about his future while Lindsey had gotten his guitar out of the case, and started to hum notes to himself, tuning the guitar. I had suddenly gotten a burst of his future.

"I just wanted to say thanks, again. I've been trying to write a song for a while and even if we haven't started yet it means a lot to me that you would give me a hand." He said sweetly. I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. Someday he would need an extra hand.

"Hey, there's a bus load of glasses back here that need to be cleaned, breaks over." Mal said from behind the counter.

I jumped off of the stool. "Sorry Linds, I have to go. Just come here if you want to find me, I work every night."

"Great. Cool. Um, wait before you go. What's your name?"

"Buffy." I panicked before contemplating telling him my name or not.

He smiled, almost laughing at the name, "Well it was nice meeting you, Buffy."

"You're not staying?" I asked, curious about why he wanted to be read.

"No, I still have to finish moving into my apartment, but it was really great meeting you." While I had gone back to patrol the tables for thirsty customers, he went up to the stage, adjusted the microphones and began to sing.

_Well throw me under a train  
tie me down to the tracks  
let them big ole' wheels roll right over my back  
I'll have a smile on my face  
All the way to the promise land_

_Well toss me out of the plane  
Watch me fall to the ground  
No I don't care  
If my body ever gets found  
The way you're lovin' me  
I can die a happy man_

_Now that I've tasted all of your squeezing' and a touchin'  
I can't imagine nothing like this  
There ain't no reason now for me to go on living  
only heaven can be better than this_

_So stuff me in a barrel  
Lock some chains on my hands  
Take me down to the river  
And send me over the dam  
the way you're lovin' me baby  
I can die a happy man  
yes I can_

_Now that I've had a shot of your affection  
can't imagine nothing like this  
There ain't no reason now for me to go on living  
only heaven can be better than this_

_Well throw me under the train  
tie me down to the tracks  
let the big ole' wheels run right over my back  
the way you're lovin' me baby  
I can die a happy man _

_Oh yeah  
the way your lovin' me baby  
I can die a happy man_

He smiled and nodded his head as he got off stage and Lorne had walked over to him. I again had seen something, different this time, but I still couldn't help going over and cut Lorne from his path to Lindsey to share my piece of info. "You're going to shot him?!" I exclaimed at him, angrily from what I had seen with both of their body language and soul reading, they had friend potential.

"How did you see that? I didn't see that." Lorne asked confused, Lindsey had walked over to us now and awaited his reading. Lorne turned his attention over to him, "What I did see though was that you should take the offer. Wolfram and heart needs a mind like yours."

"Wait Wolfram and Heart? As in the evil law firm? As in the evil demon catering law firm?" I butted in.

"Hey demon here!" Lorne exclaimed, "And hey, demon catering bar!" he shouted again, motioning his hand out to all of the patrons of the bar.

"This can't be seriously why you came here?" I turned my attention back to Lindsey, cutting Lorne off. He looked down, almost ashamed that it was. "I'm sorry," I started once I calmed down. "It's just, wouldn't peg you for the evil demon lawyer type," I breathed, "Just the regular evil lawyer." I smiled making a joke out of my anger

We both laughed, and he looked at his watch, cursing under his breath, and looked back up, "Sorry Buffy, but I have to go, but I'll try to come in as soon as possible to work on the song." I smiled, and waved before turning around and getting back to work.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He kept his promise, coming in to Caritas as often as possible, at least once a week. Unfortunately in the next nine weeks we've only just begun to work out the chords to the song, what with my having to work every night, and his having to work also.

I hadn't seen him at all that night, and I was working a double load, Lorne had said something at the staff meeting, which was really only us sitting down before we opened, about a special or something but I was still trying to figure out the lyrics to our song.

Carrying all of the drinks and empty glasses back and forth from the counter was tiring, not to mention trying to keep track of where everything went. I was really starting to get dizzy, when…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
Lindsey's POV

Walking down the stairs to Caritas, I was nervous, I was excited to see Buffy, but there was something about her, like she was keeping something from me, something big. I heard a clatter, then the moving of chairs, I rushed down the stairs to see what was happening.

Making my way through the crowd that had formed around Buffy, I had rushed to her side, next to Lorne who was holding her hand, while her other one was clutching her head, her blonde hair with purple streaks out of its normal ponytail.

All of the sudden, she started muttering, "The sky going to open, people they're praying, screaming, crawling, it's raining fire. We're all going to burn." She prophesied, it seemed. "Again. It's opening again. People are praying an… and singing. So much joy, but I can't feel a thing." She finished, after that she was still on the ground for a few minutes, in an almost unconscious state.

"Lindsey," Lorne turned to me. "Can you take tay- Buffy to her room?" I knew where it was, we had tried to work in their before. Key word being tried, whenever we were on a roll, either Mal or Lorne would interrupt us. I nodded my head before picking her up in my arms and carrying her into her room.

I was pacing for half an hour before I heard any motion, Buffy gasped, and her eyes bolted open revealing a misty blue hue all over her them, but when I practically yelled her name, she didn't respond. I knew she was in trouble.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
Sunnydale, CA  
Same time  
Buffy's POV

He kissed me, him. Not Angel, it was more that spooky, it wasn't even a vengeful kiss either, like I would think an ex-lover who was a soul less vampire seeking your blood would do.

The fact that it was gentile scared me most of all. I knew when the ghosts left our bodies, and I'm pretty sure he did too, but he still kept kissing me just as sweetly as the teacher would her student.

I'm in for some serious shit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I know I know! Super short Sunnydale plot, but I haven't work with Taylor for such a long time, including the times when I was actually writing, and I really wanted to introduce Lindsey in because I'm officially in love with him.

Supper sorry that it took this long, but I will try to update faster! Please review (maybe that's why it took over two months…)


	15. authors note please read

Hello faithful viewer! I know how so many of you have been waiting for another chapter, but unfortunately this is not one.

I am sad to say that as of now I am finished writing fanfiction. I love it, I really do, but my muse has lead me to different things.

I never wanted to be one of these people, that dropped a story right in the middle. Honestly I never liked them, but then again I never really cared for song-fics either. What a hypocrite huh?

But what I'm asking of you is this: I want someone to take this story, and finish it. All characters deserve their closer, so do all of their audiences. It's a huge favor, and I know how daunting it can be, but like I said before, my muse has gone on to bluer pastures.

So I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, or even read and ignored my pleas for reviews. You all mean so much to me.

So if anyone does want to take over these fics, just pm me or leave it in a review or something.

I'm terribly sorry, and going to miss you all so much.

Thank you every one,

Bangel'stheonlywaytogo or,

Abby


End file.
